Camelot's Angels
by enigma-kar
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land in Camelot, meet Arthur and Merlin and find themselves in a whole lot of trouble when people start disappearing. D/R and A/M implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) do not own any of the characters below. But I'm guessing you already knew that. I only own the plot.

_So... this is another cross-over fic. We've got _Doctor Who_ and _Merlin. _I've had the idea to do a cross-over like this for a while now, but was unsure where to go with it. But now that I've got some more ideas - here is the first chapter. And I apologise if any of the characters are OOC. I do try my best. :) Thanks again to _Obwohl_ for looking over this before I posted. Your feedback is always appreciated. :)_

_Please read and review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. :) Thank you and enjoy! Kar, xx_**_

* * *

_**

_**One**_

"This is the seventh disappearance in less than a month, my lord," Gaius, the court physician informed the King grimly.

King Uther Pendragon looked up and frowned slightly. "You think it suspicious?"

"I do, Sire."

"People go missing all the time, Gaius," the King replied.

"Not like this, I'm afraid. I think there may be something… else behind these disappearances."

"Are you implying sorcery is to blame here?"

"Perhaps, Sire. Seven people have vanished without a trace in the past few weeks. There are no connections between any of the victims and no one knows anything of their whereabouts."

Uther stroked his cleanly shaven chin thoughtfully. "What do you propose we do to combat this?"

"I am unsure, my Lord," Gaius replied truthfully with a statement which creased the King's brow, even further. It was rare indeed for Gaius to be clueless or unsure. "All we know is that whatever is stealing these people away is striking quickly and leaving no clues behind."

"You think it a creature of magic then? What else could possess these powers?"

Gaius shook his head, "It is unclear. There is nothing mentioned in any of my books, which worries me."

"I, too," Uther sighed, stumped by Gaius lack of knowledge. "Keep me informed, Gaius. And I'll have Arthur and his knights set up extra patrols around the city and a curfew enforced. We need to stop whatever this is and soon, I refuse to have sorcery at work in my Kingdom."

"I know, my lord and I'll keep you informed," Gaius answered gravely as he bowed his head. He turned away and began to leave, muttering out of the King's hearing range, "But other than that, I really do not know what to do."

* * *

The Doctor pushed open the doors of his TARDIS and stepped out, a wide grin plastered on his face. Rose stepped out from behind him and gasped at the view before her.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed at the picture perfect castle visible behind the dense forest. Rose turned to the Doctor who had thrust his hands into his pockets and was grinning somewhat smugly. "Where are we?"

"Camelot," the Time Lord replied.

"Camelot?"

"Camelot," he countered. "And it's not just a model."

Rose laughed at the reference. "So you mean it's not just a legend?"

"Course it isn't. Although it might be different from the legend you know. Historical things tend to get mixed up over time. But trust me - that Grail was a lot harder to find then they make out," the Doctor concluded with a cheeky smile.

Rose looked slightly sceptical before questioning further, "So we're actually going to meet King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Yup."

"And Merlin and Guinevere and Lancelot?"

"Uh huh," the Doctor grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"No wait," Rose resisted on the tugging on her hand.

"What?"

"I can't go running around Camelot looking like this," she gestured to her denim shorts and low cut shirt. "I don't want another Queen Victoria incident."

The Doctor sighed and softly let go of her hand. "Fine, but be quick."

"Quick? What happened to the whole 'we're in a time machine' shtick?"

"Oh yeah," the Doctor grinned broadly, watching fondly as his companion returned the smile, before dashing back inside the TARDIS to change.

After 5 or so minutes and a few knocks on the TARDIS from the rather impatient Doctor, Rose emerged.

"Wow."

"So what do you think?" Rose asked, cheekily poking her tongue between her teeth. She gave a small twirl in the flowing, deep purple gown, something which could have been fit for a Queen.

The Doctor grinning, getting over his initial dumbfounded-ness. "You look beautiful."

Rose smiled back, "Thanks. Now, we can go."

"Excellent!" The Doctor once again took up her hand and together they made their way down the slight incline and onto the forest path, which would eventually lead them into the castle of Camelot.

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur's tone was deadpanned and commanding. "Merlin?" He paused waiting for a response, which didn't come. "MERLIN!"

There was a clatter from outside, before the door to the Prince's chambers was opened and in stumbled the manservant in question, just managing to keep the food on the tray he was carrying. "Sorry Arthur. Sire."

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for my breakfast for at least 5 minutes."

"I'm sorry. There was a mix up in the kitchens and... and..." he trailed off, before placing the tray on the central table in the room. "Your breakfast, Sire."

Arthur gave a small glare at his servant, before softening and thanking him. Merlin wasn't that bad a servant, really. He was occasionally clumsy, but had made good friends with most people, including the Prince himself, in the short time he had been in Camelot.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Not at the moment. Just make sure my washing is done today and remember to muck out my horse's stables. All of them."

Merlin groaned. "Yes, Sire."

"Was that groan I heard there, Merlin?" Arthur paused in his breakfast to look at his servant and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"No, definitely not," Merlin quickly replied. "You must be hearing things. Seems to be a common occurance, actually. There was that time you kept hearing that jangling noise, too remember. Did you want me to get Gaius for you? I wouldn't want it to turn into something serious. I know I'm just your servant, but I do have a duty of care, you know."

"_Mer_lin," Arthur rolled his eyes, before grinning. They both knew that Merlin was far more than just a servant.

"I'm going right now, Sire," Merlin returned the smile, before ducking his head and leaving.

"Oh and Merlin."

"Yes?" he paused at the door.

"Remember we have sword practice this afternoon, too," Arthur stated with a smirk and Merlin groaned again.

Merlin left the room and headed out to the stables, humming softly to himself. He never noticed the statue which had suddenly appeared in the corner at the end of the corridor.

The statue of a weeping angel.

* * *

_Coming up:_

Monty Python silliness and the Doctor and Rose meet Merlin and Arthur. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters below, nor do I own the Monty Python lyrics. :)

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! :) I'm glad you are enjoying it. I worked quite a lot on the initial meeting of everyone in this chapter, so I hope you like it. To be honest, I'm still a bit unsure about it. :S_

_Also, I am going away for a few weeks to celebrate Christmas with relatives, so I may not be able to update soon. I will however keep writing and when I get back, I'll post straight away :)**

* * *

**_

_**Two**_

The Doctor and Rose spent the rest of the day casually meandering through the forest, which turned out to be a lot denser and longer that they had originally thought. They did amuse themselves, however, by occasionally breaking out into song.

"_We're... Knights of the Round Table, we dance whene'er we're able. We do routines and chorus scenes with footwork impeccable. We dine well here in Camelot, we eat ham and jam and Spam a lot!_" The pair of them began humming the tune, before they both promptly bursting into laughter.

"I love this song!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Good old Monty Python. And you know no one in all of Earth's history has ever been able to match them in that classic British comedy."

"I could have picked you for a Python fan," Rose told him. "But ahh, this is going to be such a laugh," she grinning at him, hanging off his arm casually.

The Time Lord paused in his laugher to mockingly roll his eyes, "I knew I should have picked Sherwood Forest instead."

"Seriously? Robin Hood existed too?"

"Yup," The Doctor nodded again, before smirking. "And Marion, as well. She fancied me for a bit, actually."

Rose screwed her nose up. "Eergh. I'm guessing you managed to set that straight, right?"

The Doctor was about to reply when the forest suddenly ended and they were met with a beautiful sight of the afternoon sun, just peeking out from behind the tallest tower of the castle.

"It's beautiful," Rose murmured, their previous conversation forgotten. The Doctor merely smiled at the awe in Rose's voice. "Hey, what's that down there?" Rose suddenly pointed to a small arena, where two men were fighting with wooden swords. One of them was clearly more efficient than the other; who fell down moments after Rose had spotted them.

"Knights of the Realm!" The Doctor exclaimed, excitedly "Let go down and have a look."

"Seriously?" Rose questioned, glancing down at the fighting pair, before turn back to the Doctor and cocking an eyebrow. "Knights of the Realm? Don't you go all Dungeons and Dragons on me."

"Dungeons and what?"

"Oh come on," Rose answered by grabbing his arm and pulling him along to where the two knights were.

* * *

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur complained, bending over to look at his fallen servant. "How hard can it be?"

"I'm not sure why you don't just get one of your real knights to practise with," Merlin responded, managing to prop himself up onto an elbow, ignoring the wooden practice sword beside him.

"Because they know how to fight and you don't," Arthur countered.

"And I need to learn sword fighting?"

"Yes," Arthur replied as though it were obvious. "You may not be a knight, but you get yourself into trouble more than anyone. Thus, you need to know how to defend yourself."

Merlin sighed. He had his magic to defend himself with. Too bad Arthur didn't know about it, then he'd be able to get out of these practises. Although, even if the truth was to be revealed he had the feeling Arthur would keep it up, just to annoy him. "Fine," he grudgingly answered accepting the Prince's offered arm to help himself up.

"Good," Arthur grinned somewhat evilly before continuing. "Now, ready position."

Luckily Merlin was saved by the arrival of two strangers. Arthur, in one swift movement, drew his real sword and turned to stand protectively in front of Merlin, facing the new pair; a blonde woman and a man thinner than Merlin. With the recent disappearances, Arthur was taking no chances, especially when approached by strangers.

"Hello there!" the man in the brown suit greeted, with a cheery wave.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, gripping his sword tighter.

The man reached into his pockets and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Rose Tyler."

Arthur frowned for a moment, as he read the pair's documentation. He then nodded, seeming satisfied with what it read, not noticed the brief look the Doctor and Rose shared. "What is your business here in Camelot?"

"Does it not say?" the Doctor asked, surprised as he gestured to what he knew was the physic paper. "I'm guessing not, otherwise you wouldn't have asked. Unless you can't read. You can read, right?"

"Doctor," Rose said pointedly through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, that was rude," he said, with sudden realisation.

"We're just sightseeing," Rose ignored her friend and answered the Prince's question, seeing as the Doctor wasn't going to.

"I hope you enjoy your time here, then. You must stay in the castle... Sir? Doctor."

"It's just Doctor," was the replied Arthur received.

"Of course, and-" he turned, noticing Rose seemingly for the first time and how beautiful she was. "And... it... it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose," he reached out, grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to it, completely missing the glare he received from both Merlin and the Doctor.

The latter coughed and Arthur withdrew. "So who are you two then?" Rose asked.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon," the blonde, more muscular one with the sword stated pompously.

"Arthur? As in King Arthur?" Rose raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down. "You're a bit young to be King aren't you?" she turned to the Doctor who shrugged.

"It's Prince Arthur," Merlin answered, stepping out from behind Arthur's significantly larger form.

"Ahh, Prince," the Doctor nodded in understanding. "Course you're the Prince," he turned to Rose and whispered quietly, "We're a bit early. No round table yet."

"Oh, never mind," Rose replied with a small smile, before the two time travellers turned back to the Prince and his companion and grinned.

"So who is your knight… Sire?" the Doctor asked.

"Knight?" Arthur scoffed, turning to glace at the dark haired, thinner man before bursting out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me. Merlin's not a knight. He barely makes a good manservant as it is!"

"Oi!" Merlin protested.

Rose chocked on the air. "Wait, Merlin?" she spluttered, with wide eyes. "Merlin's your manservant? As in _the_ Merlin is your manservant?"

"The Merlin?" Arthur and Merlin chorused.

"You know. Merlin the -" Rose was cut off by the Doctor who nudged her and gave a slight shake of his head. "Sorry, it's just -"

"What? Did you really expect him to be an old geezer his whole life?"

"Well, I though..." she trailed off and turned back to Arthur and Merlin and smiling.

"Don't mind her," the Doctor told them. "She thought you were someone else, right Rose?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," she widened her smile, secretly glad the Doctor hadn't simply told them she was from Barcelona.

"It seems as though you already know us, though," Arthur stated with a frown, choosing to ignore the previous comments regarding Merlin. "How is that possible."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "It's a bit complicated."

"Complicated? You're not sorcerers are you?" and Arthur raised his sword threateningly.

"Sorcerers?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "But isn't -"

Again the Doctor cut her off. "Of course we're not sorcerers. Nope, not at all."

"Good," and Arthur lowered his sword once more. "We've had a few disappearances lately. It's my duty to ask."

"Disappearances?" the Doctor asked, seriously.

"People have been going missing. We are naturally presuming a sorcerer is behind it."

"You mean to say that sorcery and magic is banned here?" Rose asked, as the Doctor paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ever since my father became King," Arthur replied.

Rose frowned slightly and adjusted her view to stare Merlin directly in the eye, knowing exactly what he was. The young sorcerer and apparent manservant blushed slightly and looked away.

"Your father?"

"Ahh, of course. Uther Pendragon," the Doctor answered, turning back to Rose again.

"And where are my manners?" Arthur muttered after a few moments of silence. "I shall grant you an audience with him immediately."

"Thank you, Sire," Rose replied with a wobbly curtsy, when the Doctor did not reply. The Time Lord attention had strayed once again and he was now staring over the shoulder of the Prince, looking at a statue of an angel with a slight frown on his face.

Arthur nodded, before turning to his servant. "Merlin, put these swords away will you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Please." Arthur added, trying not to smile fondly at his servant.

"Yes Sire," Merlin replied cheerfully, taking the practice sword off the Prince, before walking away to pick up a spare shield.

"If you'll follow me," Arthur turned back to the two newcomers, a look of happiness on his face.

"Of course," Rose replied again, nudging the Doctor. "Come on, Doctor," she muttered.

"Hmm?" he tore his gaze away from the statue to look at Rose and then at Arthur. "Yup, sorry. I'm coming."

Rose tilted her head questioning at the Doctor, recognising his frown and strayed attention as a sign of possible trouble.

"What?" she mouthed to him.

The Doctor just shook his head and the two of them proceeded to follow the Prince back to the castle. Just before they entered through the gates, the Doctor turned to glance once more at the statue.

It had gone.

* * *

_Coming up:_

Rose and the Doctor meet Uther, Morgana and Guinevere, resulting in Rose asking A LOT of questions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. They are all property of the BBC... except the plot, that's mine. :)

_Merry Belated Christmas! Or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas. I am now officially back from my holidays and back to regualarly updating. Thank you to all the reviwers so far - I am glad you are all enjoying it. I have a inkling that Merlin is a bit OOC in this chapter and possibly in later chapters. I've been watching all of _Bones_ (and I mean all of) the past two weeks, so it is highly possible that the characters in this may start to resemble those in _Bones_. For this I apologise. Anyway, I shall stop rambling now. _

_Lastly, I wish to thank _pachysam _for all the ideas and suggestions. I may include some of them in future chapters, if they coincide with my basic story plot. Thank you!_

_Enjoy and please review. ;)_**_

* * *

_**

_**Three**_

The Doctor and Rose were led into the great hall where, at one end, sat King Uther along with a dark haired women and what appeared to be her maid. The sun had already set, shocking Rose at how quickly their day had passed.

"Father, may I introduce Doctor and Miss Rose Tyler," Arthur presented. "They are travellers to Camelot. Doctor, Rose; this is my father, King Uther Pendragon."

"You are most welcome to Camelot," King Uther replied, with a kind smile and a nod of his head. Rose gave another small curtsy, with the Doctor simply beamed happily.

"Absolutely brilliant to meet you, Uther. Fantastic!" And the Doctor bounded forward shake the hand of the now taken-aback King. "Sure, King Arthur's the real legend and all, but this is real history. Arthur's good ol' dad - brilliant!"

"It's…uh… lovely to meet you too, Doctor," Uther replied, slightly unsure of himself, while Arthur tried to cover up a laugh. "This is my Ward, Morgana and her maid, Guinevere."

"Wonderful to meet you both," the Doctor nodded to them and ignored Rose, whose mouth had dropped to the ground at hearing that Guinevere was a humble maid. "Rose?" He turned to her, expectantly.

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you, too," she smiled, managing to get over her initial shock.

"And now, Doctor and Miss Tyler - you must be tired," Uther said. "I shall have you taken to your room."

"Thank you, Sire," the Doctor and Rose said in unison, glancing at each other and smiling as they did so.

"Consider my manservant, Merlin at your disposal for your time here,' Arthur added, nodding to where Merlin had suddenly appeared (as though by magic, as it were) beside his Prince. Rose frowned slightly at the pair, noting how close they stood together. The Doctor, meanwhile, gave his thanks before Merlin offered to take them both to their room.

"Tell me, young Merlin," the Doctor began on the way to their room, "are you enjoying being at Camelot?"

"I am, sir. Very much so," Merlin replied.

"Just Doctor," he reminded him. "I could never stand sir, anyway. Sounds like I'm a school teacher or something," he shuddered at the thought and Rose stopped herself from reminding him that he had been a school teacher not that long ago.

"Uh... here is you room," Merlin changed the subject and opened to door to reveal a large room, with windows overlooking the courtyard and a spacious double bed.

"It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, while the Doctor nodded beside her.

Merlin smiled slightly, "Compliments of the King," and he nodded towards the large fruit bowl on the table. "King Uther also requests your presence for breakfast tomorrow. He wishes to dine with you." Merlin finished and with a small bow he left the room. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Rose turned to the Doctor with a frown.

"What is going on here Doctor?"

"Aw, no 'thank you so much Doctor - we just met Arthur and Merlin and Guinevere and it's so exciting and wonderful!'" the Doctor mocked, in a disappointed tone, receiving a small glare from Rose.

"You know I'm thankful," she smiled. "But really, what's going on here?"

"What?" he seemed clueless as usual to what she was meaning. Sometimes Rose wondered if he put it on.

"You didn't notice?"

"What?" Nope, definitely not an act. Rose sighed.

"Guinevere's a maid!"

"Oh."

"And Merlin as Arthur's manservant? Seriously? And where is Lancelot? If he was such an important knight, then surely he would be present at court or something, right?"

"Legends change, Rose," the Doctor began in explanation. "Remember what I said about legends and myths becoming warped as time passes?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what happened. This is the real Camelot, right here, right now. Whatever you hear in the future is just the same central people, but with their life stories changed to make for better storytelling and movie plots."

"I spose that makes sense."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You're not thinking of trying to change it are you? You know what happens..." he trailed off, not wanting to hit a sensitive spot with Rose.

"Yeah, I do," Rose nodded and the Doctor smiled slightly. "But what about Merlin?"

"What about him?"

"Is he still a sorcerer?"

"A sorcerer living in a city where magic is banned," the Doctor stated thoughtfully. "Still, there isn't really such a thing as magic anyway, so _technically_ he's not breaking any rules."

"But...?" Rose trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"It's like... like..." he ran a hand through his head and muttered something about trying to explain it simply. "It's like... Clarke's third law!"

"There are laws of magic?" her eyebrow raised sceptically once again.

"No. Arthur C. Clarke - Author of 2001: A Space Odyssey."

"Not ringing any bells," Rose said apologetically.

"Doesn't matter. Clarke's third law - 'any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.'"

"Ah, that makes sense. So what are the powers Merlin's got then? Some sort of advanced technology?"

"Oh it's just the simple telekinetic energy caused by the charging of atoms and dark matter in our bodies, creating a magnetic field, which can, under the right telepathic commands be transferred into other objects or bodies, giving the impression of magic."

"Uh... huh," Rose blinked, trying to get her head around the scientific jargon. "Anyway... d'you think anyone knows? About his magic... stuff?"

"I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "Better not say anything then. Come on. Let's get some rest," the Doctor then said, flopping down on the bed.

"We sharing this?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor's form collapsed on the bed.

"The floor doesn't look especially comfortable," the Doctor replied, before grinning. "Besides, I don't mind."

"Me neither," Rose returned the smile and settled down beside the Time Lord, before blowing out the single candle, casting the room into darkness.

"Did you want to get out of your dress or something?" the Doctor asked.

"Nah, it'll be fine. I've done worse," Rose replied before stifling a yawn. "Maybe I'll ask Guinevere if I could borrow some spare clothes tomorrow. Beside we probably won't be here long anyway, right?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, truthfully, his mind going back to the angel statue he had seen. Or rather, not seen. "There might be something going on with these disappearances."

"I thought you'd say that," Rose replied. "There is _always _something going on."

"Yup," the Doctor replied, popping the p as he often did. "But for now, you need some rest."

"Night then, Doctor," Rose replied and the Time Lord could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

"Why do you always have to say that I'm the one at the guest's disposal," Merlin complained, as he scrubbed Arthur's boots while the Prince got changed into his night things.

"They didn't seem very hard on you," Arthur responded evenly.

"They weren't but it's beside the point."

"And what is the point, Merlin?"

"Only that I prefer to work for you, rather that strangers," Merlin replied.

Arthur poked his head out from behind the screen, "Are you actually serious? Me? I could have sworn you were just saying the other day how much of a prat I am and that you'd rather work for anyone other than me."

"I said that?"

"Unless there is another Merlin running about Camelot doing my chores as well," Arthur stated sarcastically.

"Two Merlins?"

"Oh god, you're right. That would be awful! One is certainly enough."

"What made you think that I was implying that concept was awful?" Merlin questioned, cheekily.

"How could you think that the concept wouldn't be awful?" Arthur replied, equally cheeky as he appeared out from behind the screen with a bare chest and a pair of loose breeches. Merlin raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You're right. Two me's would be a bit overkill."

"A bit?" it was Arthur's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Merlin simply rolled his eyes. "I've got your boots cleaned, Sire," he changed the subject and emphasised the last word so it had a slight mocking tone.

Arthur shot a mock glare in his direction, before getting into bed. "As much as it kills me to say it; thanks Merlin."

Merlin smiled innocently, before leaving the cleaned boots to blow out the candle. "You're most welcome."

Arthur rolled his eyes, which Merlin missed as the room darkened with the lack of light. "Night, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Sire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I only own some boxsets... and I'm pretty sure that doesn't count. Tragic, really...

_Well, Happy New Year to all my readers! :) I hope you've all had a fantastic year, I know I have! Thank you to all my reviewers, you mean so much and it's always so encouraging to hear your opinions. :) Also, I want to wish you all the best for 2010 - I hope to read many more of your fics and hope to continue writing myself, despite the impending doom which is university. :S_

_Anyway, onto Chapter 4. I keep thinking the characters are all slightly OOC, however. Continue to enjoy this, anyway and please remember to review. :P_**_

* * *

_**

_**Four**_

The Doctor and Rose entered the main hall the next morning to find it reset with a large table, the King was seated at the far end, surrounded in the luxury of too much food. Beside him sat Arthur and Morgana, while Merlin and Guinevere stood behind them respectively.

"Good morning, Doctor, Miss Tyler," the King greeted and gestured for them to sit down.

"Morning," they included everyone in their greeting before sitting down.

"I trust you slept well," Morgana asked the typical morning question.

Rose smiled at her, "We did, thank you." Morgana returned the smile and nodded before turning back to her breakfast.

The group of five ate in silence. Rose however could feel the Doctor fidgeting beside her. Luckily, to spare him any further discomfort the doors of the hall opened and in burst an older man with long white hair.

"Gaius," Uther greeted with a surprised voice, standing up as he did.

"Oh hello," the Doctor grinned.

"Sire… I… uh…. hello, sir," Gaius turned to the Doctor and Rose, confused at who they were and why they were there. "And… who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the latter gave a small wave and a grin, giving the impression she was apologising for the Doctor's interruption.

"It's lovely to meet you both," Gaius said. "As I'm sure you heard, I am Gaius the court physician here at Camelot and Merlin there," he nodded in the direction, "is my ward." He concluded quite suddenly before turning back to the King. "Sire, I bring grave news."

"What's happened?"

"We have had another disappearance," Gaius replied with a bow of his head.

"Who was it?" Arthur spoke up, after sharing a concerned glance with his father and Morgana.

"The new blacksmiths over on…" the physician began, but the Doctor and Rose heard little else as the struck up their own private conversation.

"Another disappearance?"

"Looks like it," the Doctor ran his hand over his throat, looking thoughtful.

"And you don't want to know the details?" Rose said, poking her tongue out between her teeth.

"Oh, details smetails. We'll pick up on that later. Names aren't that important anyway."

Rose frowned accusingly. "Names are everything!" she whispered harshly. "It's all we've got, when something like this happens."

The Doctor gave her an apologetic look, before muttering something about domestics, which Rose pretended not to hear. The last thing she wanted was an argument.

"Definitely going to have to investigate now," the Doctor was saying as he gave a small grin, as though he enjoyed the thrill of trouble occurring the problems happening. Rose returned the smile slightly, before frowning and turning to glance at the new arrival.

"So who's this Gaius physician guy?" she asking, turning back to the Doctor and lowering her voice further. "I've never heard of him in the myths and legends."

"What did I tell you…"

"Yeah, I know. They change. But you also said that legends always have the same central characters. Don't get me wrong, but Gaius sounds like a pretty central character around here. Court physician, Merlin's carer," she raised her eyebrows.

The Doctor made a thoughtful humming sound, "I don't know, Rose."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doctor, Miss Tyler?" It was the King addressing them.

"Yes!" the Doctor spun around almost instantaneously with a smile, before letting it slide off his face as he considered the graveness of the situation.

"Sorry, but what kind of Doctor are you?" Gaius was the one who asked.

"Oh, you know. Little bit of everything," The Doctor replied somewhat smugly.

"Or so he thinks," Rose added cheekily, earning a small pout from the man in question.

"Point is, I know an awful lot about… lots of things," the Doctor continued and Gaius raised his eyebrow sceptically in a well practiced motion. "And I am the one who can help with discovering the reason behind these disappearances."

"He is very good," Rose stated, "with… disappearances."

"See! Thank you Rose," the Doctor exclaimed in response to Gaius' unspoken cynicism, turning his head to flash his companion a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied, before the Doctor turned back to the others and placed his hands on his hips, impressively.

"If you want these disappearances solved then you'll need someone with my knowledge and experience. You need me. I can and I will solve it."

Rose suddenly sniggered from behind him, after the Doctor received blank looks from the six Camelot residents. "I think you over did that a bit," she muttered to him, referring to his attempts to be impressive.

"Aw, really," he replied, disappointedly. "Did you think I over did it?" he asked the others, not waiting for a response before he turned back to Rose again. "It was the hands on the hips, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"Rose trailed off with a grimace.

The Time Lord responded by turning to face the King of Camelot and his subjects. And with a sheepish grin he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"Uh… you," Arthur spoke up, in an obvious tone.

"Oh, right. Course. Sorry," he replied, ignoring Rose who was clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"If your knowledge is as vast as your proclaim, Doctor; go with Gaius. I want this sorted out before anyone else disappears. I do not want this sorcery to get a hold on my Kingdom," Uther commanded.

"Certainly, Sire," Gaius replied with a bow before turning to the Doctor. "I can take you to the place where our last victim disappeared from."

"You can?" the Doctor questioned before correcting himself at Gaius' glare. "Of course you can. Lead the way. Coming, Rose?"

"You bet," Rose grinned and the two time travellers bid farewell to the King and followed Gaius out of the room.

"Arthur," Uther turned to his son. "Keep an eye on this Doctor. He knows more than he is letting on."

"You sure? He was letting on a lot about his knowledge," Arthur answered seemingly automatically.

"Arthur," Uther growled.

"But I know what you mean. I'll get onto it," Arthur bowed to his father before leaving, Merlin by his side.

"Did you want me to do anything, Sire?"

"Of course I do, Merlin. I wouldn't trust anyone else," he smiled at his servant.

"Really? You really mean that?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course you're the only one I can trust with mucking out my stables."

Merlin rolled his eyes, mentally kicking himself for falling for Arthur's teasing. "I'll get onto it right away."

"Glad to hear it, Merlin." And with that, the Prince clapped his servant on the shoulder and turned down a separate corridor, which would lead him out into the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own any of the below characters. I'll let you know when I do, however.

_As promised, here is Chapter 5. :) And it's my official birthday post, too. I really must have no life, if I can find time on my 18th (!) birthday to update a fanfiction. That's dedication, I believe. _

_Just an added note - I apologise for Arthur and Merlin being rather OOC in this. I haven't been able to write them right for a while now. :S I also apologise wholly for the cliffhanger at the end, those who had read my other stories know of my love of cliffhangers. This is just the first of many. :P Hope you enjoy this anyway, and please review. :D_**_

* * *

_**

_**Five**_

"My quarters are this way," Gaius stated, leading the way.

"You're quarters? The latest victim disappeared from your quarters?" Rose questioned with a private frown.

"No, no. I need to gather my equipment first. The location is out in the city itself."

"Ah," the Doctor muttered. His jaw dropped, however, the moment he entered the physician's room. "Ooh, this is… incredible," and he immediately set about fiddling with the equipment, while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Incredible?" Gaius asked, surprised by his reaction.

"Oh yes, I mean look at this," he picked up a glass flask and examined it through his glasses. "This sort of scientific equipment is still used in your time, Rose. Course, it's completely basic compared to the inventions of the 23rd century. Still, gotta love a good old conical flask."

"I don't even think I understood half of that," Gaius admitted, picking up his medical satchel. "But I can appreciate your love of scientific equipment," and the old man gave a smile, which the Doctor returned enthusiastically.

"I think I like you, Gaius, my friend."

"I… ah…"

"Just say thanks," Rose smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Anytime. Now, this disappearance."

"Of course. If you'll follow me," Gaius replied, his voice turning grave compared to his previous light tone.

"Allons-y!"

Rose sniggered from beside him, "He means 'let's go'," she explained.

Gaius opened his mouth, forming a small O, as though he were going to say something, before deciding against it and simply nodding. The three of them, in some unspoken agreement, left the physician's chambers together and Gaius led the way out into the courtyard.

"This place is huge!" Rose exclaimed, her head twisting and turning to take in the large atmosphere and architecture that was Camelot. "And completely amazing. I can't believe it – Camelot!" she hissed the last word to the Doctor, who grinned.

"I know!"

"Doctor, Miss Rose, Gaius," Prince Arthur greeted them, suddenly appearing, seemingly, out of nowhere.

"It's just Rose," and Arthur bowed slightly in reply.

"Mind if I join you? My father requested I look into this, personally."

"Certainly, Sire," Gaius replied. "The, ah, site of the last disappearance is no far away."

The Prince nodded, signalling his approval and the now group of four continued on their way. As they passed the stables, there was a commotion from inside and one of the horses bolted from the wooden shelter and out into the street.

"Woah," Rose held up her hands, at the rearing horse, just managing to avoid its flailing hooves. The Doctor spun around with wide eyes, fearing for his companions' safety.

"Rose, you should step back," Arthur commanded, drawing his sword on impulse, despite the fact he had no intention of using it.

"What are you doing?" Rose cried out, having turned and seen Arthur with his sword drawn, "It just a horse and it's only spooked. You're sword isn't exactly helping," she further pointed out, leaving Arthur somewhat dumbfounded. "Shh, it's alright," Rose continued to calm the horse, now ignoring the Prince. Finally the horse calmed slightly and returned to all four legs, leaning into Rose's outstretched palm. She quickly grabbed the reins and turned to face the others.

The Doctor was grinning, "I never knew you were into horses."

"Mum got me a few riding lessons out of town when I was nine," Rose returned with a smile. Turning to face Arthur, her smile dropped. "And as for you."

Arthur had quickly sheathed his sword and now stood there, looking slightly ashamed. "It's not as if I was going to run it through."

Rose glared at him. "You shouldn't have even drawn that stupid piece of metal," she paused and turned to the Doctor, a worried look on her face, "It's not Excalibur is it?"

"Uh, I don't think so, considering he's only the Prince."

"Oh good," and she turned back to Arthur, now looking slightly confused. "Besides, I don't need protecting against spooked horses."

"I never said you did," Arthur responded, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

Rose continued to glare at him, ignoring the proud look the Doctor was giving her and the silent disbelieving look Gaius wore. She probably would have continued her assault on the Prince, but was interrupted by Merlin as he stumbled ungracefully out of the stables.

"Sire, I… I am so sorry. The horse… it just…"

"Overpowered you?" Arthur suppressed a grin.

"No, it just… anyway, what I meant to say was I'm sorry."

"Of course," Arthur replied and they two of them stared at each other.

Rose glanced between the two of them, "I'll just, uh, take her back to the stables, shall I and leave you too it?"

"No, course not. I'll do that straight away," Merlin replied, quickly, turning away from his master.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll help you," Rose smiled kindly at the boy, before turning back to the Doctor. "If that's alright with you, Doctor," she asked pointedly.

"Sure, sure. Gaius and I can cope, can't we?"

"And me," Arthur cut in.

"Course, I'm sorry. Gaius, Arthur and I can cope," and the Doctor broke out into a grin again, as though smiling made everything better.

"I'll catch up with you three later," Rose promised, with a wave, watching as they walked off.

"Sorry, Miss…."

"It's just Rose."

"Sorry, Rose. But it's probably best if you let me take the horse and get back to work. It's not that I doubt your ability, it's just that Arthur prefers the way I do it," and with that Merlin gently took the reins off her and lead the horse back.

"Oh, I bet he does," Rose muttered to herself with a grin, before following him. She found herself a seat and watched and Merlin ran a brush through the mare's coat in a well practised motion.

"Why don't you just use you're magic to do your chores. You know you could get everything done quicker," Rose remarked, casually looking at her nails, only looking up when she heard the horse brush drop to the floor. "Ok, should have put that a bit more delicately, right?"

Merlin slowly closed his mouth, which had opened in shock. "I… But… HowdoyouknowImasorcerer?" he blurted out, running the words together in a barely recognisable form.

Rose stood up and slowly walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Merlin swallowed, "I just… I didn't think anyone would… How do you know?" he repeated.

"It's actually the Doctor. He can sort of tell if… you're magic or not," Rose told him, hoping it sounded convincing.

"Is he a sorcerer too?"

"No, no, no. He's just a scientist. A rather... brilliant scientist."

"Oh. Does that mean you're a sorcerer?"

Rose frowned and thought back to her previous experience as Bad Wolf. That was sort of classified as magic, wasn't it? Magic by medieval standards anyway. Although, now that she thought about it, everything 21st century would be magic by medieval standards. Microwaves, hairdryers, cell phones, emails…

"Rose?" Merlin interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, no, not really," she gave an apologetic smile. "But seriously, though. You're magic is safe with me and with the Doctor."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Rose replied. "Does anyone else know?"

"Gaius," Merlin replied, before giving a weary sigh.

"You alright?" Rose asked, kindly.

"I just wish I were able to tell Arthur. I hate lying to him about this all the time."

"You two are pretty close, right?"

"Yeah," and a light pink blushed across his high cheek bones.

"Well, I say you shouldn't worry about it, Merlin," Rose told him, thinking of the Arthurian legend she knew from home. "Arthur will find out at the right time."

"But what if he rejects me. I'm…" and Rose squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm scared that he will tell his father."

"If he is half the friend you think he is, then he's not going to tell anyone," she responded evenly. "And from what I've seen, he is definitely a good friend to you."

Merlin gave a smile and if Rose noticed the tears in his eyes she said nothing. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Rose gave a small smile. "Now, shall we get back to work with these horses?"

Merlin had just opened his mouth to reply when the drawn out screams of 'No!' reached their ears; the cries, echoing around the stables.

The screams, Rose recognised, as the Doctor's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, you guessed right. Still don't own any of the characters below. I own only the plot.

_Firstly I really must thank_ pachysam, _for all your wonderful suggestions in your reviews. I won't be using the pieces of dialogue you posted, because I believe they are yours, however some of the ideas you have are brilliant and I hope to encorporate them into future chapters. So - thank you, very much! :)_

_Sorry about the previous cliffhanger, the end of this chapter isn't so bad... but please... don't hate me too much for it. :S I'm still hoping everyone is in character (i.e. Arthur... :S) and that you enjoy this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and favourited so far - you guys are brilliant! :) So please enjoy and don't forget to review! :P**

* * *

**_

_**Six**_

The Doctor and Arthur had followed Gaius to the location of the latest disappearance."So this is the place then, aye," the Doctor said, more of a statement than a question, as he swiftly pulled his glasses on. It was a rather empty alleyway just around the corner from the blacksmiths (apparently), but it was the location nonetheless.

"And this is the eighth disappearance?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid so, Sire," Gaius replied solemnly.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"It would have happened early this morning," Gaius said, causing the Doctor to frown and pull out what looked like a small metal wand.

"What is that?" Arthur asked sternly.

"It's… it's a new scientific contraption. Just became available, isn't that right, Gaius," the Doctor swiftly answered.

"I… I mean yes, of course," Gaius told the Prince, cottoning on. "I've already ordered mine."

"Good man," the Doctor grinned. "Now…" he trailed off and began using the "metal wand", which he knew as his sonic screwdriver.

"What is it doing?" Arthur asked, with a creased brow.

"Searching for signs of Residual Teleport Energy, of which… there is plenty. My god – this place has enough R.T.E to power the whole of the Whitonien Galaxy. There was definitely something powerful here. But what…"

"Powerful? As in sorcery?" Arthur questioned, quickly.

"No…" and the Doctor trailed off again, distracted by the sudden arrival of what appeared to be a statue of a weeping angel. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the stone and the metal device instantly went berserk.

"What does that mean?" Gaius asked as he took a step back.

"That's what's been creating that energy,' and the Doctor pointed to the statue, keeping both eyes on its seemingly harmless stone frame.

"You can't be serious?!" Arthur protested. "It's just a statue. How could that create any… energy or whatever? I don't understand."

"Oh, there are a lot of things you don't understand," the Doctor told him, not caring if he was being rude or insulting. "I hope that Merlin can teach you a few things for your own sake."

"For my own what!?"

"Keep your eyes on that," the Doctor pointed to the angel state, ignoring the incredulous looks Arthur was shooting him. "Take your eyes away from one second and…"

"What will happen?" it was Gaius sounding a lot more calm than Arthur.

"You disappear," the Doctor told them gravely. "It's the Weeping Angels, or Lonely Assassins, either way," he gave a small shrug, as though the current situation wasn't as dangerous as he had previously made out. And, in hindsight, it was probably his feigned casualness which set Arthur off.

"If you're serious about all this being caused by a _statue_," Arthur said the last word mockingly, "let's just be rid of it!" And he drew his sword in a flash.

"Arthur, Sire. No!" The Doctor protested. But he could only watch in vain as the young Prince swung his sword around with the means of slicing the statue in half.

The sword, despite Arthur's strength, simply ricocheted off the weeping angel's bodice; a force which sent Arthur flying backwards.

"You really need to get a hold of Excalibur," the Doctor muttered, with a sad shake of his head. He turned to help Arthur up, muttering a brief apology as he did. And in those mere seconds, when his back was turned, the weeping angel moved.

"Doctor!!" Gaius shouted as the angel moved towards him, its arms outstretched, terrifying teeth bared. In less than a second it had grasped him and Gaius knew, deep down, that this would be the end. He would be the ninth disappearance. "Doctor, I think I blinked."

The Doctor spun around, at hearing his name and his face fell as he caught site of the physician's predicament. "Gaius, oh, Gaius. I am so sorry," the Doctor was able to mutter, before both the statue and the physician began to fade.

"Arthur, tell Merlin I…" Gaius' last words echoed along the alleyway.

And he was gone; before Arthur was even able to register Gaius had mentioned his name.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The Doctor screamed in frustration and anger. He'd only just met the man, but knew how good Gaius was. And now he was gone, just like that. In a flash. The Doctor had lost someone else. He kicked his shoe into the ground, ignoring the dust which floated up and into the air around him.

Arthur turned away. "He knew, Gaius. Merlin knew," he murmured, in response to the physician's final wish. And it suddenly dawned on him that Gaius was gone. The physician who had brought him into the world and who had always been there was gone. He couldn't even imagine how he'd begin to tell his father. He knew they were close.

Neither of them was sure how long they stood there, each of them bearing their pain alone, yet together. It was only when they heard the sound of rushing footsteps, did they look up.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, through her panting. "We heard screams, what happened?"

"Arthur?" It was Merlin, his tone serious. "Arthur, where's Gaius?" Merlin repeated, glancing around in vain hope of catching sight of his carer.

"Merlin... I..."

"Gaius was taken," the Doctor told them. "I'm sorry, but... he's gone."

"Oh God..." Rose trailed off and turned to Merlin, who was staring at the Doctor with a look of disbelief. "Merlin?"

"No."

"Merlin, there was... I'm sorry... It happened so...," Arthur muttered, but Merlin only heard fragments of sentences, as the world threatened to dissolve around him. Gaius couldn't be gone. This was just some sick joke, in which everyone was such good actors.

"No," the young warlock repeated bluntly, coming out of his trance-like thoughts. "No, he can't be gone. No!"

"Merlin..." Arthur took a pace towards him, reaching out in comfort.

"No!" Merlin shouted again, his voice now bordering on hysteria. "Get away from me," he stepped back from Arthur's embrace. "All of you!" He turned, flashing looks at the Doctor and Rose.

"Merlin, there was nothing we could do," the Doctor told him, mournfully.

"He's right," Arthur confirmed. "It... it all happened so quickly. There was nothing anyone could have done."

Merlin ground his teeth. If only he had been there. He would have had the power to stop it. He could have saved Gaius. It was his fault. Blinking against the sting of tears, he turned to look at Rose as she spoke up.

"Merlin," her voice was soft. "Trust me when I say there was nothing anyone could have done. Even you," she added pointedly, implying that even his powerful magic couldn't have prevented this.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe you!" was his only reply, before he turned and ran, so suddenly that no one had the chance to stop him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted after him, after wiping away a lone tear from his cheek. He turned to face Rose and the Doctor, by a simple means of explanation before running after him.

"Arthur," the Doctor called and the Prince paused. "Tell him there was nothing that could be done. The Weeping Angels are faster than lightening. It only takes one blink. And tell him what his last words where," the Doctor nodded slowly and Arthur understood.

The two of them watched as Arthur continued on and the Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders. Hoping that Arthur would find Merlin and could comfort him, Rose turned to fully embrace the Doctor. She smiled sadly into his shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around her, making her feel slightly more at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own any of that character below. They are property of the BBC and their respective writers and producers.

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - just passed the 50 review mark. :) You guys are great and really supportive._

_So, this is more of an emotional chapter with very little dialogue. I think I re-wrote parts of this chapter about 5 times, so I hope you like the final product. The chapter after this will contain the Arthur/Merlin comforting, which everyone has been wanting/asking for. So stay tuned. :P And enjoy!**

* * *

**_

_**Seven**_

Merlin ran. The beat of his heart and the slap of his feet against the cobblestoned ground echoing in his head. Gaius was gone. No. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But the look on Arthur's face was beginning to sink in. The haunted look of sorrow and disbelief. Wiping his face on his sleeve, he ignored Gwen's greeting as he ran past her; barely acknowledging the fact that he was leaving her stunned and worried.

It didn't take long for him to reach his quarters. Gaius' quarters. The quarters they shared. For a brief moment Merlin could almost imagine the physician appearing out from behind a book case.

"What a mess you're in, you look truly awful. Has Arthur been working you too hard again?" He would say and Merlin would smile.

But he didn't. Gaius wasn't coming back. And the anger took him over again.

With a primeval cry, Merlin outstretched his arms, feeling the magic well up inside of him and listened as the jars around him smashed. The bed was upturned, the desk toppled over, the books scattered, the loose paper cast upwards into the air; the room looked like a cyclone had hit it.

Merlin realised his eyes were closed and quickly opened them, surveying the damage. The damage he had done. With another sudden realisation, Merlin came to terms that he had just destroyed everything Gaius had lived for. His life works and the anger left him again.

Curling up in a small, ball he sank to the floor, letting the emotion overwhelm him.

"Merlin?" Gwen's voice sounded distant and perhaps it was. "Merlin, are you alright?"

He didn't reply and there was a knock at the door. She was outside still and Merlin knew she wouldn't enter unless someone answered.

"Gaius?" Gwen continued to ask and Merlin twitched at the mention of the name. The old physisican had meant so much to him, but Merlin never knew that his leaving would affect him so.

"Merlin? Hello?" Gwen continued, before abruptly coming to a halt, "Mer-"

Merlin strained to hear the whispers coming from the other side of the door. He even opened his eyes slightly to look at the door, which thankfully didn't open. The quite mutterings faded away and the young warlock turned to, once again, survey the damage he had caused.

And that was when he saw it. The smallest piece of white parchment poking out from underneath the shards of a broken jar. A jar, he realised he had never seen before. Crawling over to it, Merlin carefully extracted it and felt his heart lurch as he read his name printed on it. Printed in Gaius writing. It was a letter addressed to him.

With trembling fingers he broke the seal and began to read.

_Dearest Merlin, _It began.

_Firstly, always remember that I love you. And always will. You have been like a son to me and I will never forget you, no matter where or when I am. _Merlin frowned slightly, but continued to read.

_I am not sure when you will read this but know that I am sorry to have left you. It was unforeseen. But please do not mourn, for I have lived a full and good life, even after I left you. I know this will be hard for you to understand but trust me when I say I am fine. _

_The creatures, the angel statues, which you may have seen, took me. If you ask the Doctor he will explain it to you more clearly. I am not sure how it's worked but the Weeping Angels (for that is what they are named) transported me back in time. Back to when magic was not a crime and Camelot was not ruled by someone against it._

_It is beautiful, Merlin. I wish you were here to share it with me. I never dreamed I would be able to live these times again. I never thought it possible. Everyone is so free and we live in peace with the Druids. There is no evil here and I can only hope that one day your destiny leads you to freeing the world, so that magic can, once again, return to Camelot. I have faith in you, Merlin._

_So please do not mourn me. And do not blame anyone. I am unsure when you will read this, but if the Doctor is still there, do not blame him. He tried to save me and is trying to rid Camelot of these creatures. I am happy here, but I would not wish this fate upon anyone. Help him, Merlin. The Doctor is a good man. _

_Keep a wary eye out for the angels; they may come for you or for Arthur or Uther. I know that with your help the Doctor will be able to defeat the creatures. Be warned, though. They are quicker than you can imagine. It only takes a mere blink and they will have you. _

_I have left you everything. My quarters are now yours. I am certain Uther will understand, and if there is to be a new physician in the court, there are other rooms he can have. Take care of everything for me and remember to clean behind your ears. You have a great destiny ahead of you and would hate for you to have dirty ears. _And despite himself, Merlin smiled._ Also remember to take care of Arthur. He is a good man, Merlin, despite his arrogance. With your guidance he will make a good King._

_By the time you read this, I will have passed on. Even with magic I doubt I could live to nearly 150 to see you again. However long I may be gone, I will always be here, watching over you, my Merlin. _

_With all my love,_

_Gaius._

Merlin closed his eyes and allowed the tears to pour down his face freely. Gaius was dead but he hadn't died. He had lived. And for that Merlin was happy. Giving a small smile, he read the letter again before folding it neatly back up and walking slowly up to his room to place it in the cover of the magic book Gaius had once given him.

The young warlock even smiled fondly to himself as he retreated back into the main room and began cleaning up the mess he had caused. Collecting a broom from the cupboard he set about sweeping, only pausing when there was a brisk knock at the door.

Knowing he would have to deal with people eventually, Merlin wiped his face one final time and cleared his throat, "Come in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I think you all know how it is...

_Well, as promised, I bring you Arthur/Merlin comfort. Hope you enjoy it, even if it does go slightly OOC at times and please review - I still like to know how I'm doing and what you think. :)_**_

* * *

_**

_**Eight**_

"Merlin?" It was Arthur who opened the door, not Gwen as Merlin had suspected.

"Arthur," Merlin replied, steadily.

"Merlin, are you-" he paused, as he laid eyes on the room, "What happened here?"

Merlin blushed slightly and looked down sheepishly, "I...I might have got a bit angry," he admitted.

"Oh," Arthur replied, stepping into the room. "Just a bit then," he surveyed the damaged room, silently wishing that he knew how to clean so that he might help. "How are you?" he asked, immediately regretting it as he realised what a stupid question it was.

"Fine," Merlin replied, but deep down he knew it wasn't true. The letter had confirmed that Gaius had been happy, but he still mourned for the sudden loss of his carer.

Arthur sighed. "No you're not, Merlin. You're not fine. None of us are," and Merlin nodded in accord; he was right.

"Why are you here, Arthur?" Merlin asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Well it was either me or Gwen," Arthur said, pausing to question his mentioning of Gwen. "I…uh met Gwen on the way up here and told her... told her what happened," he continued with a slight nervous stumble as Merlin didn't respond. "I thought you could do with my... comfort instead. Gwen would have just... she just wouldn't have helped alright," he said, confused at how he couldn't give his servant, his friend, a straight answer.

"Arthur..."

"Look, I just wanted to be here for you, alright. I thought maybe you wanted me, but if you want Gwen to comfort you instead I'll send her up," Arthur cut in, a slight anger in his voice.

"Arthur, I do want you here and... thank you," Merlin replied earnestly before ducking his head. He had long known of Arthur's uncomfortableness when it came to strong emotions and talking about them. "I just didn't think you would come. I know I'm only a servant."

"Don't ever say that," Arthur commanded him, a little too harshly. "You are my friend, Merlin. Much more than just a servant." And the two of them shared a small smile. There was another pregnant pause, during which Merlin returned to staring at the floor and Arthur shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"He's not really gone," Arthur began and for a moment Merlin thought the Prince had somehow read Gaius' letter.

"What do you mean?" Merlin looked up with a frown, ignoring the sting of tears once again in his eyes. Arthur replied by gesturing to the chairs so that they might sit.

"He's still here, watching over us," he said, as they sat down; side by side and relatively close together.

"I know," Merlin gave a weak smile thinking back to the letter once again. He briefly considered showing it to Arthur, but it also contained hints of his being a sorcerer and he just wasn't quite ready to admit that yet.

Arthur smiled, somewhat uncomfortably. If he noticed Merlin's tears he said nothing. "You know, now that I'm here and having said all that stuff about comforting you; I don't really know what to say."

Merlin gave a watery grin; it was exactly as he expected. "I kinda figured."

The Prince grimaced and rubbed a weary hand across his face. "Sorry."

"But, I wouldn't have it any other way," Merlin admitted, taking note that Arthur was actually apologising for something. However, his master's next action was the one which surprised Merlin the most. The Prince slowly wrapped his arm across his servant's shoulder, causing Merlin to stiffen awkwardly, before relaxing into Arthur and the embrace, contented.

"I should probably inform my father," Arthur mused, feeling more than comfortable with his arm wrapped around Merlin.

"You haven't told the King yet?" Merlin sounded surprised.

"No," Arthur shook his head, "I came straight here... with the exception of bumping into Gwen."

"Oh," Merlin didn't quite know what to say.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur reassured him. "You needed me," and suddenly Arthur sounded less kind and more like his usual smug self. Merlin smiled, despite himself and rolled his eyes. Typical Arthur.

"Was that a roll of the eyes I saw there, Merlin?" Arthur asked, mockingly.

"Nope."

"I think it was," Arthur pushed. "Definitely."

Merlin sighed, "Fine, I rolled my eyes. At you, as always."

"Me?" Arthur, widened his eyes in mock innocence and Merlin gave a proper laugh.

"That's more like it," Arthur smiled. And Merlin returned the smile, felling content, despite the situation. Gaius was not physically there, but he was watching and Merlin knew it. Besides, he had Arthur.

Unbeknownst to either Arthur or Merlin, Rose stood in the doorway, watching them; a smile gracing her lips. She had stayed with the Doctor as he scanned the area. Watching as he did so in a slower more respectful way, considering what had happened. Leaving him to it, she had found her way back to Gaius' quarters, where she had hoped to find Merlin.

Rose's intentions had been to comfort the young sorcerer herself, but had arrived to find Arthur had beaten her to it. Without disturbing them she listened and watched, her smile widening as she realised how close they were. Despite the master/servant facade, they were clearly the closest and best of friends.

"I should probably get back to cleaning this," Merlin gestured to the room and Arthur nodded.

"And I have to inform my father."

"Good luck with it," Merlin replied earnestly as they stood up together.

Rose took this as her cue to leave and she tiptoed out of the doorway, carefully making her way done the stairs.

"Merlin," Arthur began as he prepared to leave, "I'm here if you need anything."

The young warlock nodded, humbled, knowing exactly what Arthur meant. It was an offer of comfort, of friendship whenever he needed it. Something Merlin had not expected from the Prince. "Thank you," he replied, closing his eyes against the tears which he felt welling up again.

"Oh, no, don't cry again," Arthur told him, fearfully, reaching a hand out to place on his shoulder.

"I'm not crying," Merlin said stubbornly. "I don't cry. Especially after you said I looked like a _girl_ when I cry."

"A girl!? I never..."

"You did."

"Oh, ok... yeah, I did," Arthur admitted, looking down. "But I didn't really mean it."

"Sounded like you did," Merlin said.

"Oh that's not fair," Arthur pouted and Merlin laughed. The Prince smiled inwardly - he had succeeded at making Merlin happy. "Anyway... I had better go. Father will need me,"

"Of course," Merlin nodded, picking up the broom once more.

"I could get another servant to clean this if you wanted..."

"It's fine, Arthur," Merlin replied. "Honest. Besides, I want to do it."

Arthur nodded, understanding, "I'll catch up with you later then."

Merlin gave a small wave and watched as Arthur disappeared. He had just set about picking up the pieces of another shattered jar, when the door opened again and Gwen entered.

"Merlin, I just heard..." she trailed off, rushing forward to embrace the shocked servant. Merlin barely had time to register it was her, before he was enveloped. "I'm sorry."

"Gwen, that's... that's...can't breathe!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Gwen said, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"It's fine, Gwen. Really."

"I thought you could have done with some comfort. Arthur told me you -"

"Actually, Arthur's already been... And it actually worked," Merlin smiled and Gwen's face dropped.

"Really?" Gwen frowned as though trying to picture the Prince comforting someone. Merlin nodded. "Wow."

The young warlock let out a short laugh, "I know."

Gwen smiled at him, "You are, ok, though."

"Yeah... I will be," Merlin told her. "As soon as I get this cleaned up."

"I can you help you... if you want," Gwen offered. "Morgana won't need me until later."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled gratefully, after a second or two of considering. And he handed her a spare broom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below. I own only the plot.

_So... onto chapter nine. Hope you enjoy - love to hear what you think of it. :P Wink wink nudge nudge, hehe. Also congrats if you pick up the little _Top Gear_ reference/saying towards the end. Couldn't resist. :P_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nine**_

"Finished scanning?" Rose asked, meeting up with the Doctor in the courtyard.

"Yep."

"Find anything interesting?"

He shook his head slightly, "Well, there are four of them here and I was just able to further confirm the type of energy they use and the wavelength of their telepathy. It might come in handy later on. How's Merlin?"

"He's fine," Rose assured him with a small smile, "I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Good," the Doctor nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Where did Arthur get to?"

"He was with Merlin," Rose told him. "Actually those two are kinda close, I didn't think..." she paused, hoping the Doctor would get her point.

"What?" the Doctor asked. "Didn't think-"

"Doctor! Rose!" the Time Lord was cut off, rather thankfully, as Arthur appeared from behind them.

"Sire," they once again spoke together.

"I'd like you to both come with me," Arthur began. "I need to inform my father of... of what's happened."

"Of course," Rose told him.

"Thank you," and Arthur led the way back, glad he would have some company for what was to come.

* * *

"No..." King Uther stated, his tone similar to Merlin's in shock and disbelief as he stood up from his throne.

"Father... I..." Arthur looked down at his feet and swallowed, starting again. "I'm sorry, but... he's gone."

Uther sunk back into his chair, vaguely aware that Morgana had rested her hand on his shoulder in slight reassurance.

"Sire, Gaius is not gone, he's merely been moved back in time. He lived to death in a past time and place," the Doctor explained and the King simply looked more confused. "The creatures which took him. The Weeping Angels, they send people back in time and use the energy they would have created to live. They feed on that energy."

"What in God's name are you on about, Doctor?" The King demanded.

"Father, there are creatures in this city. They look like statues of weeping angels." Arthur took over the explanation. "These creatures can move quicker than you can imagine and with one touch they take you. They took Gaius..."

Uther closed his eyes and took a deep breath; Morgana's hand squeezed his shoulder. Opening his eyes again, he spoke, "This sounds like sorcery."

"It's not," the Doctor told them.

"Then what is it?" Morgana spoke up.

"The Weeping Angels are aliens. They come from another world."

"Aliens?" Arthur questioned, incredulously.

"There is no such thing as aliens, Doctor," and the Time Lord sighed, turning to Rose as if to say, 'why does no one ever believe that?'

"Sires, My Lady," Rose addressed them all. "The Doctor is telling the truth. These Weeping Angels are aliens. Arthur," she turned him, "you've seen the damage they've done."

The Prince nodded, looking his father in the eye. "They certainly aren't like anything I have ever seen."

"Then how do you know it's not sorcery?" Uther asked. "How do you know this Doctor is not a sorcerer? He might be the one causing these disappearances."

"No no no... Hold up," the Doctor rushed, knowing from experience how quickly guards could be summoned. "I am not a sorcerer. I'm a scientist."

Uther continued to stare him down.

"I'm a scientist. A Doctor. Just like Gaius," the Doctor continued and at the mention of the physician's name, Uther's softened.

"I think he's telling the truth," Arthur stated. "We should let him help, Father. He certainly seems to know a lot about these creatures."

Uther looked as though he were considering it for a moment before nodding slightly. "Rid this place of these inhumane creatures and you will be rewarded, Doctor."

Bowing his head in thanks and out of respect, the Doctor answered him. "I will do whatever it takes, Sire."

"No go, leave me in peace," the King said, standing and turning away. "My son will assist you," and with that he left the room, the eyes of everyone watching him as he went.

"Is he gunna be ok?" Rose asked, directing her question more at Arthur than anyone else. The Prince shared a look with Morgana who gave a slight shrug.

"He and Gaius were very close," Morgana explained. "I..."

"I'm sure he will be fine," Arthur told them. "I'll speak to him when this is over."

Morgana, Rose and the Doctor all nodded simultaneously in agreement and there was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"So, Doctor, how can we stop this?" Rose asked.

"Easy! Weeelll when I say easy, I mean the theory is easy. It's putting it into practise that'll be the hard bit, but don't fret," he added as Arthur's face fell slightly, "you've got me, remember! And, frankly, I'm pretty good."

"What he means, is he knows how to get rid of the Weeping Angels."

"What is your plan?" Morgana asked.

"The thing you need to know about the Weeping Angels is that their greatest asset is also their greatest threat."

"Meaning? Arthur asked.

"They are quantum locked," the Doctor explained, ignoring their blank looks at the scientific phrase. "They can move quicker than anything, unless you look at them. One look and they freeze. As long as something is looking at them, they are just statues."

"That's why you told... told Gaius and I to keep looking at them, isn't it." Arthur stated.

"Exactly," the Time Lord said, pleased someone was catching on.

"So how is that their greatest threat?" Rose asked.

"If they looked at each other they would freeze and just be statues for all eternity," Merlin said from the entrance to the hall, causing everyone to spin around in shock.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen!" Morgana spun around in surprise, noticing her maid standing behind Merlin.

"I thought you were cleaning..." Arthur trailed off.

"I helped him and we finished quicker," Gwen answered as the two of them walked forward to join the group of three. Arthur smiled at her appreciatively. "We want to help too."

"But that's right isn't it, Doctor?" Merlin asked, "If they look at each other they'll freeze forever."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "That's why they look as though they're weeping. They can't risk looking at each other."

"We just need to force them to look at each other then, right?" Rose asked.

"Exactly. Which is the easy, theoretical part of my plan," the Doctor replied with a grim smile.

"So, just make them look at each other, they freeze, problem solved," Arthur confirmed and the Doctor nodded. "Well, how hard can it be?"

Merlin sighed, "Famous last words," he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own a couple of boxsets, but that's all. Most of what you recognise below is property of the BBC

_Hope you enjoy, as usual. :) Thank you to all who have reviewed so far - you know who you are. Also thank you to those who have favourited and/or alerted this - feel free to review, too; I'd love to hear what you think. :) And lastly thanks must go to _pachysam _who gave me the idea to include a certain character, which will appear in these next two chapters. Can you guess who it is?":P_**_

* * *

_**

_**Ten**_

"Right," the Doctor took control of the situation. "We need to lay a trap for the Angels. I can track them down with this...my, uh, my metal wand," he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and Rose stifled a giggle.

"What are you going to do once you track them down?" Gwen said. "If you don't mind my asking, of course."

The Doctor grinned, "Excellent question, Guinevere," and the maid smiled, her cheeks a slight shade of pink. "One which will be answered when I get around to it."

"He usually makes these things up as he goes along," Rose explained, much to the disappointment of the four others.

"But I do it brilliantly," the Doctor reassured them and Rose barely restrained her eye-roll. The Doctor then asked Arthur about the layout of the castle as to gauge an idea of how to ambush them. Meanwhile, Merlin pulled Rose to the side to whisper to her.

"I can help," he told her. "I can use my... my magic to freeze these angels."

"Merlin..."

"If I can get close enough," he looked at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Merlin, we can't risk it. We can't risk you," Rose replied quickly and the warlock frowned.

"Why? I want to do this for Gaius," he insisted, looking determined

"I know, but there's no way the Doctor will allow it," Rose said, soothingly. "If you were sent back..."

"You're worried they will get me?"

"There are four of them, Merlin!"

"I am just as quick as them, Rose. I already know the spell; you just have to take me to them."

"What if Arthur and the others found out?"

Merlin sighed, "Maybe it's time they did..."

"But Merlin -"

"How else do you plan on getting them to look at each other?" Merlin cut her off, before meekly apologising for doing so. Rose frowned and looked over at the Doctor, who was explaining something, quite animatedly, to Morgana, Gwen and Arthur.

"I don't know," Rose admitted. But then she smiled, "I know the Doctor will think of something, though."

"What if he can't?"

"You doubt him?" Rose asked, surprised.

"No, I just... I just know I can help. Trust me."

Rose nodded slightly, before realising something and bursting into wide grin.

"What?" Merlin questioned confusedly.

"I'll get to see you do magic! The Merlin. Doing magic! Real magic," Rose exclaimed. "Oh, they'll never believe that back home."

"Back home?"

"But hold on..." Rose's grin slipped as she realised something further, conveniently ignoring Merlin's question. "Will you're magic work on the Weeping Angels?"

"You didn't answer... Oh... I don't know," Merlin said and he felt the tears well up again as he thought of something. "I wish Gaius was here. He'd know."

"Merlin, I know you're magic is strong," Rose remembered the Arthurian legend from back home.

"But is it strong enough?"

"I... if you believe it is, than it will be," Rose assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin didn't reply. It looked to Rose as though he was thinking very hard about something. After nearly a minute, he turned back to Rose, looking her in the eye. "I know how to find out," and he smiled.

"How?"

"There is someone I want you to meet. You and the Doctor."

"Who?"

"We need to lose Gwen, Arthur and Morgana, though. They cannot find out," Merlin responded, evenly. "Any ideas?"

"If you'd tell me who or what you want us to meet," Rose countered, much harsher than she thought. "Sorry," she muttered as an afterthought.

"Tonight," Merlin told her. "I'll meet you tonight. Be ready in your chambers, when the clock strikes half past eight. I'll take you to him."

Rose nodded, before gesturing they rejoined the others.

* * *

Rose looked at the time on her mobile, which had automatically set itself to the correct time in Camelot.

8.17 PM

Exactly 13 minutes to go. She sighed and turned to the Doctor, who was seated in a chair, munching on a bunch of grapes and deep in thought. The rest of the day has passed without trouble. Rose and Merlin had rejoined the other three in their conversation as they all became involved in searching for the best place in the castle to lure the angels.

The Doctor returned to their own quarters while Rose had gone to borrow some more clothes off Gwen and Morgana. The latter, Rose discovered, had a bigger wardrobe than anyone she had ever met. Excluding the TARDIS' wardrobe, of course.

Returning to the Doctor, Rose told him of Merlin's plan and of their meeting tonight. Since then, he had gone into deep thought and Rose had not disturbed him, knowing better than to do so. Dinner had been brought up from the kitchens by Merlin, himself. He apologised, saying that the King was no dining with anyone tonight. At mention of this, the sorcerer looked painfully haunted, but then he winked and Rose knew it was still on for tonight and that everything would be ok. Hopefully.

There was a sudden knock at the door and the Doctor immediately jumped up and spun around to open it. Rose quickly looked at the time on her phone again.

8:27 PM

Putting it away as quickly as she had brought it out, Rose sighed, noticing how 10 minutes had passed so quickly.

"Merlin," the Doctor greeted.

"Doctor, Rose," Merlin replied evenly. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," the Doctor replied with a grin, no longer in his deep thinking mode, Rose noted.

The three of them, snuck out of the room and down the corridor. Merlin knew exactly where to go and how to avoid most of the guards. When they came to the dungeons and no clear way past the guards, Merlin turned to Rose.

"Ready to see some magic?" He smiled and without waiting for Rose to answer, he whispered the enchantment, just loud enough for them to hear, but so that the guards did not. "_Mamera fullricene_"

"Deep sleep now," the Doctor murmured the translation.

"You know the language?" Merlin asked in a hushed tone.

"Old English with just a hint of Welsh influence," the Doctor smiled. "Did I mention I'm a genius?"

Merlin suppressed a laugh, before turning to Rose. Her mouth had dropped, as the Guards did, now soundly asleep. "That was... incredible," she whispered in awe, while the Doctor rolled his eyes. Somehow Rose saw this and turned to him, "And I don't care that's it's not really magic or whatever. It's still amazing."

"I didn't say anything," the Doctor held his arms up in defence.

"Come on," Merlin interrupted them. "We can't waste time. The spell only lasts for an hour."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Rose asked.

"Under the castle. Deep into the bowels of Camelot," Merlin replied. "Not many people know what's down here," he continued, leading them through an unused doorway and down a long slight of steep stairs.

"_Doctor,_" the telepathic voice sounded inside the Time Lord's head and he paused in his walking.

"Doctor?" Rose frowned.

"_Welcome, Doctor_," the voice greeted.

"It's... it's inside my head," the Doctor told them and Merlin smiled slightly.

"_He_ has that effect on some people," the young warlock smiled and, at once, they knew Merlin had once heard the voice inside his own head.

"Who does?" Rose asked, feeling slightly left out. "Who's _he_?"

"I'll show you," Merlin replied.

And the three of them rounded the corner to reveal a large cave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot... nothing else... oh and the silly made up names of certain mythical creatures... I own that too. :P

_Enjoy. :) Also hope I did an OK job at characterising a certain aforementioned mythical creature. ;)**

* * *

**_

_**Eleven**_

"Doctor, welcome," the voice was no longer inside his head, but echoing around the large cavern.

"Who are you?" the Doctor shouted back. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish," the voice replied and something about its tone made Rose shudder.

"Merlin?" she asked, turning and frowning at the young boy. "Who have you taken us to see?"

"Why don't you take a look," Merlin answered with a small smile.

"Wha..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on the giant beast in front of her, now perched skilfully on a large ledge. "Oh My God. Is that?"

"You'd know it as a dragon," the Doctor stated, his eyes boring straight back into the eyes of the creature.

"Time Lord," the 'dragon' responded evenly and Rose's mouth dropped.

"Doctor? How does it... he... how does he know us? How does he know you?" Rose asked, stepping forward to stand beside her companion.

"He knows you?" Merlin questioned out loud to no one in particular.

"Oh, he doesn't know me specifically," the Doctor answered, not bothering to turn and face the young sorcerer. "He merely knows of my race."

"You're race?"

"He's a Time Lord," Rose told Merlin, flashing him a brief reassuring smile. "But, Doctor, how can this... Dragon know of the Time Lords? Wait, is it even a dragon?"

"Course he isn't. Dragons don't really exist," the Doctor told them, as though it were obvious.

"Don't I, Doctor?" the giant creature spoke for the first time in a few moments, a tiny grin gracing its face.

Sensing the beast was playing with them, the Doctor simply grinned back. "You don't exist as a dragon, that's for sure."

"Sorry, but, are you certain?" Merlin asked.

"He is," Rose answered for the Doctor.

"Dragon is just a word that the humans found for you when your species first came to this planet," the Doctor explained.

"Only a Time Lord would know that," the creature stated. "Go on then, Doctor. Tell your friend what I really am!" Its tone was daring.

"Vorkey," the Doctor stated bluntly.

"Is that their species?" Rose asked and received a nod in reply.

"Never thought I'd see one of you in the flesh and trapped beneath the castle. Why aren't you free?"

"The Vorkey came here centuries ago, looking for peace. But we were hunted," and the creature shot a quick glare at Merlin. "I am the last of my kind, Doctor. As you are of yours."

A flicker of pain shot across the Doctor's face and Rose took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "What is your name?" the Doctor demanded, changing the topic.

"I am known as Kilgharrah."

"I am the Doctor, this is Rose and behind me there is Merlin," the Doctor said, automatically gesturing to each of them in turn.

"I am already acquainted with the young warlock," Kilgharrah said. "And I am sorry for your loss," he solemnly bowed his head. Merlin didn't reply, but knew he spoke of Gaius.

"Right, now that the introductions have finished," the Doctor started. "We need your help."

The Vorkey began to laugh, "Help? Of course you need my help! You always need my help."

"I've asked him for guidance a couple of times," Merlin admitted to the Doctor and Rose, who nodded. "Not that it was very helpful, mind you."

Ignoring both Kilgharrah and Merlin's comments, the Doctor continued. "This place is being overrun with the Weeping Angels."

"Overrun?" Rose whispered. "I thought you said there was only 4 of them."

"I was trying to make it sound impressive and urgent," the Doctor whispered pointedly back.

"Oh, sorry."

"Point is, these creatures are taking people away. Sending them back into time. It has to stop."

"What exactly do you want me to do about them? I've heard of the Angels. The Lonely Assassins. Foraging though all of time and condemning creatures to live to death," the creature replied.

"We need advice," Rose cut in. "Merlin brought us here and said you could help."

"Of course he did," and the Vorkey chuckled.

"I know you can help," Merlin told him.

"Can I now?"

"Listen to me, Kilgharrah," the Doctor said. "If you don't help us, this city will fall prey to the Angels. Camelot will fall." The creature seemed to consider this. "I know of the young sorcerer's destiny. I know of his greatness with Arthur. If you let the Weeping Angels ruin this place, no destiny will be fulfilled."

"And you won't be freed," Merlin cut in.

"I will be freed!" Kilgharrah roared with an angry shake of his head. "You have promised."

"Help us now and Merlin will free you," the Doctor said, glancing a look behind him at Merlin, who nodded.

"Fine," the creature agreed, his eyes flitting between the Doctor and Merlin. "You have the power yourselves to stop this. To stop them."

"We do?"

"Of course," he replied, as though it were obvious. "Combine your gifts Doctor, with those of the young warlock. Combine the worlds of science and magic."

"But magic _is_ a science," the Doctor protested. "Clarke's third law!"

Kilgharrah stared blankly at him.

"Why has no one heard of Clarke!?"And Rose suppressed a giggle.

"You're magic will be strong enough, Merlin, to work on the angels. However your time will be limited," the Vorkey continued, choosing to ignore the Doctor's ramblings. "And you will not be harmed."

"How can you know that?"

"I know," he merely replied and the Doctor frowned thoughtfully. "But for now, that is all."

"What? That's it?" Rose questioned incredulously.

"I bid you farewell, Doctor, Rose. But lastly, a warning to you both. I fear your time together is limited. You choose your companions well, Time Lord. Too well, I fear and that will be their and your own downfall."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Doctor demanded, instantly becoming protective of Rose.

"We will not meet again, I'm afraid. Good luck to you all," and Kilgharrah bowed his head, before suddenly taking off into the air. He was soon out of sight.

"Answer me!" the Doctor yelled after the creature, but he was gone. Rose glanced at the Doctor, who shot her, what he hoped, was a reassuring smile. She returned the smile, before turning to Merlin as he spoke.

"I should have warned you that he's not very helpful."

"On the contrary," the Doctor countered. "He was very helpful."

"What did you mean, though? He's not a Dragon? What did you say he was?" Merlin asked.

"A Vorkey. They were the keepers of the skies of Arcadia," the Doctor explained. "His home has gone now, too," and the Time Lord, turned away a haunted look, once again, in his eyes.

"So he's a different species?" Merlin questioned further, not fully understanding the Doctor's comments.

"Yes," Rose answered.

"Like the Angels? And the Doctor?"

"Yes."

Both Merlin and Rose turned to look at the Doctor, who was now deep in thought, again. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he looked up. "Sorry, yes. I think I've worked it out," and he grinned.

"You have?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a look Gaius would have been proud of.

"Yup," the Doctor replied, popping the p.

"Can we get out of here, first?" Rose asked, suppressing a shiver.

"Yep, and then we're going to bring down some angels," he continued to grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own... And I'll let you know if that ever changes. :)

_Firstly, I must apologise for my lack of updating. My USB flash drive which had the remainder of this fic on it (yes, I had in fact finished writing it) died on me and I lost everything, including this. I have therefore had to re-write everything from memory. And so far, I've only re-written this chapter. In addition to this, I have recently moved out of home to live closer to uni and have had little time to write._

_However, here is Chapter 12. I hope it is still up to my previous standards and seems to flow on from before. The next couple of chapters contain a lot of planning and scheming etc etc, which couldn't really be excluded. But please, enjoy and please leave a review. Encouragement is always nice. :)_**_

* * *

_**

_**Twelve**_

Merlin entered the Doctor and Rose's chambers the next morning, bringing a breakfast of fruit and another apology from the King.

"Are you alright, Merlin? I mean... the King is still... and you're..." she trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm fine," Merlin gave a weak smile. "I can mourn when this is over and the angels are gone."

"Good man," the Doctor approved with a head nod.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you both a favour?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"Of course, sit down, have a chair, have a grape," the Doctor replied cheerfully and Merlin complied with a smile.

"I still want to help with this, but," he paused slightly, "I don't want the others, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur... especially Arthur, to find out about my magic."

"Merlin, if they are your friends, then they will understand," Rose reassured him, just like she had previously in the stables.

"But what if they don't," Merlin worried, "Morgana is Uther's ward and Arthur... he's his son! He's bound to serve Camelot and its people. And he is so dedicated to them, even as Prince. He'd have to turn me in, it's his duty and I'm just his manservant. I don't want that to happen and I wouldn't want him to choose between me and his people," Merlin finished, rattling it off so quickly it was as though it had been rehearsed.

Rose exchanged a look with the Doctor, who gave a slight shrug. Turning back to Merlin she said, "Merlin, Arthur _is_ going to find out," and the sorcerer looked up, startled. "When the time is right, he'll find out, or he'll be told. That's what I mean." Merlin nodded slightly. "But he's not going to find out today," Rose concluded.

Merlin smiled at her and she smiled back. Watching them, the Doctor couldn't help but think of what the Vorkey had told them. Rose was so compassionate and so much better at this than he was. He certainly did choose his companions well.

"So, uh, how will we get Arthur out of the way?" Merlin asked, breaking into the Doctor's reverie.

"He's not going to want to simply sit this out," the Doctor replied. "No one is."

"I could knock him out," Merlin suggested, much to the shock of the others.

"What!?" Rose exclaimed.

"I've done it before," Merlin stated matter-of-factly. "Knocked him out, that is. With a piece of wood."

"Seriously?"

"And he believed you did that?" The Doctor asked and Merlin nodded slightly.

"Well, I don't think anyone is going to take well to being knocked out," Rose concluded.

"She has a point," the Doctor added in and Merlin's face fell, as though he were disappointed at not being able to hit Arthur.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We'll think of something," Rose assured him again. "Or rather the Doctor will." Her last sentence, however, was slightly drowned out by a loud knock at the door.

"That'll be Arthur," Merlin muttered.

"Come in," the Doctor called out in a sing-song voice, making Rose stifle a snigger.

Merlin's prediction turned out to be correct and the Prince entered, followed by Morgana and Gwen. Everyone said they usual morning greetings to each other, before they all subconsciously decided to sit at the table together.

"So, do you have a plan yet, Doctor? Or are you still working at making it up as you go along?" Arthur asked, stiffly.

"Oh, Arthur," the Doctor sighed, mockingly disappointed. "How could you lose hope in someone like me?" He grinned cheekily and straightened his tie importantly. Arthur rolled his eyes, while the girls who had arrived with him giggled. "However, to answer your question, I do have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"What is it?" Gwen asked, before backtracking slightly. "If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"He never minds," Rose smiled at the shy maid.

"I can disable the angel's telepathic field with a setting on my soni...metal wand and they will be rendered harmless."

"It's that simple?" Arthur asked, sceptical.

"What?" Rose frowned. "You never mentioned this before. I thought you said..." she was silenced by the Doctor's pointed look and wink.

"Oh... yeah... I remember you telling me that now," Rose managed to recover, knowing that the Doctor would have another plan up his sleeve.

"Anyway, I'll need you guys to draw the angels in, so I can do the disabling," the Doctor continued. "Here..." he stuck his hand into his pocket and started rummaging around. Only Rose knew the pockets were actually bigger on the inside. After a moment he pulled out three sonic screwdrivers and after fiddling with them all for a second he handed them out.

"What about Merlin?" Arthur asked with a frown. "Doesn't he get one?"

"He won't need one," the Doctor stated, continuing before Arthur could speak again. "Right, now here's the plan. I've set each of these metal wands to setting 699. When you press this button," he showed them, "it will send out a telek-"

"We don't need the science behind it, Doctor," Arthur interrupted and the Doctor swallowed forcefully before continuing.

"Ok. Well, when you press the button it will," he paused trying to think of a non scientific way of describing the process. "It will, draw the angels in because it interferes with their alien telepathic fields. They will automatically be drawn in to the source. That is – your own metal wands."

"Then what?" Morgana asked. "What happens when these angels reach us?"

"That's where I come in," the Doctor grinned. "I can use my own, much more sophisticated," Rose nudged him with her elbow. "My own metal wand to actually fully disable their telepathic fields, while you three get to safety."

Arthur frowned. "Don't you mean the _four_ of us?"

"No, three," the Doctor replied evenly. "You, Morgana and Gwen will head back into the castle and-"

"And?" Arthur cut him off, "what about Merlin?"

"Merlin will be staying with us," the Doctor said in a tone which suggested there was nothing Arthur could do about it.

A look of shock appeared on the Prince's face as he realised what was going on and what the Doctor was saying. "No..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the words - characters and the like belong to the BBC

_As promised - the other half of the conversation. :) Still hoping that everyone is IC. My head it a little warped at the moment with moving out of home, so I think, readers, that you will be a better judge of that. :) And please leave a review; they always make my day. :P**

* * *

**_

_**Thirteen**_

"Arthur..." Morgana's tone was warning and when the Prince opened his mouth to say something further he paused, deciding against it before starting again on an apparently different tangent.

"No," Arthur repeated. "I won't allow it! This is _Mer_lin we're talking about here. He won't be any help to you. I... I'll go instead," he wasn't going to admit how deeply he cared for Merlin and worried about his safety.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Rose replied, now realising what the Doctor's plan was. "Merlin's with us."

"Why?" Arthur demanded.

"He... uh... he fulfils the requirements," the Doctor offered and Rose shook her head at him slightly as if saying 'that's a stupid excuse'.

"What?"

"That makes him sound like some sort of experiment," Morgana commented.

"Look," Arthur spoke again, looking directly at the Doctor and Rose. "He's not going. It's alright for you two, going out and risking your lives because it's like you signed up for it. But it's not the same for Merlin. I'm not having him risk his life because you think he 'fulfils the requirements'. He should be safe," Arthur concluded and Merlin was slightly shocked at how passionate he sounded. Since when did Arthur care so much about his safety?

"We need the three of us," the Doctor said, quietly.

"Then I'll go," Arthur immediately replied. "I'll be more helpful than Merlin will be."

The Doctor, Rose and Merlin all looked sceptical. "Swords aren't going to be any use here," the Time Lord told him.

"So," was all Arthur could think of saying and as a retort it made him sound like he was four years old.

"Don't I get a say in this?"Merlin spoke up and they all turned to him. "I want to be with the Doctor-" Merlin continued, but was cut off by Arthur.

"Being with the Doctor didn't help Gaius!" Arthur reminded him harshly, letting his anger get the better of him. He instantly regretting it as Merlin's face fell.

"Don't blame the Doctor," Merlin spoke again, his voice low and dangerous. He seemed to have suddenly forgotten everyone else and only had eyes for Arthur. "I want to do this, ok. So don't blame him."

"Since when are you in charge?" Arthur demanded.

"Since you became blinked by... since you became too overprotective!"

"I'm not..." Arthur began again but closed his mouth as Morgana, Gwen and Merlin all nodded. The Prince blushed instead.

"I want to do this, Arthur," Merlin tone was pleading, any previous anger had been lost. "I want to be with the Doctor and I want to do this for Gaius. Understand that, please and let me do this."

Arthur opened his mouth a few times, looking much like a fish out of water.

"If we get through his, then you can punish me with extra chores," Merlin added in, smiling in an effort to lighten the situation. The two of them gazed at each other for what seemed an age before Arthur nodded slightly. The Doctor looked between them a few more times before speaking again.

"Anyway..."

"Yeah, anyways..." Rose also tried to lighten the room.

"The plan, Doctor?" Morgana asked, turning her gaze from Arthur onto the Doctor.

"Right. I suggest we aim this attack in the small courtyard outside the kitchens," the Doctor said, using his prior knowledge of a map he had seen to good use. "You can easily escape back into the main castle via the serving staff's corridors."

"I can lead the way," Gwen offered. "I know where everything leads."

Rose and the Doctor smiled at her. "Excellent. Can you also tell the kitchen staff what's happening so they can get out of there? We don't want any more casualties."

"Of course," Gwen said with a bob of her head. "Merlin and I can do that," and the Doctor nodded his accord.

"I shall inform my father," Arthur commented. "He won't want to be kept in the dark and he can also make sure no one goes near the courtyard."

"Good."

"When exactly will this... attack be taking place?" Morgana asked.

"This afternoon."

"So soon?" Arthur asked.

"The sooner the better," the Doctor answered and there were nods of agreement from them all. "Now," he continued, "you should all go and rest up. You'll need the energy later. Go," and he waved them off until he was the last one there; Rose having gone back to Morgana's chambers to select out some more suitable clothes.

Leaning back in his chair, he smiled wryly to himself despite the situation. Even in medieval England women were still obsessed with clothes and their appearances. Maybe times hadn't changed that much.

* * *

"Try these," Morgana turned back to Rose, holding up a tan pair of breeches and a dark coloured shift-like shirt.

"Thank you," Rose took the clothes off her, before remember the correct title, "my lady," she added.

"Oh please," Morgana waved her off. "It's just Morgana."

"Then thank you, Morgana," Rose smiled and ducked behind a screen to privately change out of her dress.

"You and that Doctor are pretty close, aren't you?" Morgana prompted.

Yeah, I spose you could say we are," Rose replied, the smile evident from her tone. "We've been travelling together for a while now."

"It shows," she paused. "And are you always getting yourself into situations like this?"

Rose laughed.

"Who am I kidding, of course you are," Morgana joined in on the laughing as Rose entered the main room again.

"So, what do you think?"

"Perfect," Morgana grinned, before turning to get changed in privacy, too. Looking around the room, Rose spied a long double-edged sword propped up against the wall; beside it was a quiver of bolts and a crossbow.

"Do you get to do much fighting here?"

"Yeah," Morgana replied, her mind reeling with the flashbacks from Ealdor, where they all picked up arms for Merlin. "Sometimes. When Uther took me in, there was little to do in the castle, so I often joined the boys in sword practice."

"Cool," Rose uttered, impressed, looking closer at the sword.

"And I once beat Arthur with that sword," Morgana commented, tucking her shirt into a belt as she approached Rose after dressing.

"Wow – that is impressive," Rose paused and then frowned. "Wait? Once?"

Morgana grinned, somewhat evilly. "He refused to duel me after that," she answered simply and Rose laughed. "Oh and you'd better not mention it to him. He's still bitter about it."

"Of course he is," Rose said knowingly, her tongue just visible, poking out between her teeth.

Morgana smiled again, softer than before. "Anyway, you had better go. We all need our rest."

"Sure," Rose agreed, trying not to notice that their conversation had taken a turn. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," and Morgana waved farewell as Rose left. Deep down, the King's Ward knew that their only hope was Rose and the Doctor - the two strangers who knew so much and, Morgana suspected, came from so far away. Her life and Gwen's life and Arthur's life and the lives of everyone in Camelot were held in their hands. Morgana just had to trust them and have faith in them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own a few box sets and I don't think they count towards much.

_Ok, so the action is just about to start. :D Hope you enjoy this pre-action chapter, as I like to call it. Although, truthfully, I'm not completely happy with it or with the action chapters either. Writing the Weeping Angels is unbelievably hard! And there is always so much you have to consider. Not to mention tryign to keep everyone in character. Ok, enough of me complaining. I enjoy writing anyway, even if I am a perfectionist. :) Please - enjoy (oh and please review - I promise it'll only take a minute. :P) _**_

* * *

_**

_**Fourteen**_

The Doctor looked up from his position on the bed as Rose entered their chambers, "Oh, that's much more practical," he proclaimed and Rose did a little twirl in the new outfit, grinning as she did.

"It's much more comfortable too," she admitted.

"Good," and the Doctor patted the bed, gesturing for Rose to sit down beside him.

"Do you think we'll get through this?" she asked seriously, sitting down beside him.

"Course we will," the Doctor replied, as though it was obvious.

"But?" Rose asked. From experience she knew there was always a 'but' or an 'it's just'. It was the latter this time.

"It's just the Weeping Angels can be a dangerous species."

"Dalek dangerous?" Rose asked, as though there was a scale on which such things were measured.

"No, no. They're relatively harmless, you just need to... keep an eye on them," he grinned childishly, not being able to resist the pun.

Rose simply rolled her eyes. "Then why aren't we out trapping these angels now? It's not like you to tell everyone to rest up. It's always running with you. Not that I'm complaining; it's nice to relax a while."

"We relaxed on that pleasure planet," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but..."

"But I know what you mean. And everyone needs to be rested up. A tired person blinks more and I don't want to risk that."

Rose nodded in understanding, "But we'll be alright, yeah? All of us?"

"Only time will tell," the Doctor replied seriously. "Surely you should know that, by now?"

"Yeah," and Rose leaned into the Doctor, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Arthur glanced up briefly as Merlin entered his room, without knocking; not that the Prince expected any different from his manservant.

"I thought you were with Gwen, warning the kitchen staff," Arthur asked casually.

"And I thought you were with your father," Merlin retorted swiftly.

Arthur shrugged, "His dismissed me sooner that I thought. He's still upset about..."

"Yeah, I know," Merlin nodded.

"Why are you here, Merlin?" the Prince's tone was soft.

"I... I just didn't want to be... I didn't want to spend time alone in my chambers. There are too many reminders, still," he replied.

"Of course," Arthur replied, with a slight nod of his head. There was a moment of silence between them. Merlin got as far as wondering if he should do some cleaning before Arthur spoke again.

"I'm sorry about before, Merlin," Arthur told him. "I just overreacted. It's just..." he trailed off.

"It's ok. I understand, sire."

"You do?" Arthur looked his servant in the eye, shocked.

"Of course. You just wanted to be the hero, as per usual," Merlin stated and Arthur's eyes widened. It wasn't as if Arthur cared that much about him. Did he? "You didn't want me to be the one risking myself. That's your responsibility and you didn't want anyone else to steal your glory. Least of all me."

"You really shouldn't quit your day job, Merlin," Arthur muttered.

"What?"

"You complete and utter... do you really think that was why I didn't want you out there risking your neck?"

"I... uh..."

"Of course not! Merlin, I lik... I care about you, alright. I don't want anything to happen to you," the last sentence he whispered and Merlin's mouth opened in a perfect 'O'. So he did care.

"Oh."

"But it's only because it's hard to find a decent manservant," Arthur rushed after Merlin had said so little. "I would hate to find another one at this time of the year and -"

Merlin cut him off, before he could ruin it, "I care about you too, Arthur," and he grinned, widely and Arthur couldn't help smile back slightly. "Well," Merlin began again, "now that we have that cleared up, did you want me to get your armour?"

Arthur sighed slightly and ran his hand across his face before looking up at his ever so loyal servant. "Merlin?"

"Sire?"

"Just... look after yourself out there?"

Merlin looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "I will, my lord."

Arthur nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now, you can stop 'my lording' me and get that armour."

Merlin grinned and nodded his head in a slight bow, "Of course, my lord," he replied cheekily.

* * *

"Finished?" Morgana asked of Gwen as her maid when she returned.

"Yes, my lady," Gwen replied. "They all know to stay away."

Morgana smiled fondly, "Thank you."

Gwen nodded and rushed over to remake Morgana's bed; despite the fact it was already immaculately done.

"Gwen?" Morgana frowned.

"I'm just..."

"You're worried," Morgana could tell even before Gwen paused in her hurried work and nodded again slightly.

"How can you not be?"

"I am a bit," she admitted. "But I have faith in the Doctor and Rose," Morgana said simply, even it wasn't entirely true. She wasn't going to tell Gwen of her own fears.

"You think we'll get through this?"

"I am sure we will," and Morgana promised with a smile as Gwen nodded, accepting it. "Now, we should rest up."

"Of course, my lady," Gwen replied. "I'll be in the antechamber if you need me."

Morgana nodded and watched as Gwen walked off. Sighing she looked out the window and hoped she could keep her promise.

* * *

Not long after the clock had chimed three in the afternoon, the group of six met up in the courtyard outside the kitchens.

"You ready for this?" the Doctor asked of them. And glancing around he received nods in response. It seemed as though that was all they could manage. The Time Lord suspected that this was the first alien encounter they had experienced.

"You know to head to safety when they arrive," Rose added in and couldn't help but notice and look Arthur and Merlin shared.

"We know," Arthur managed to say.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, good luck then," he said, turning to Rose and smiling at her in a final sort of way. "Metal wands at the ready," he told them, making it sound like something from a futuristic _Harry Potter_. Despite the situation, Rose had to stifle a laugh at the mental image.

"Ok," he muttered the tone in his voice was one of finality. Without waiting for a response, the Doctor then commanded them to press the buttons he had previous shown them.

They did.

No one heard the telepathic frequency which was being emitted, but they all knew that any moment the angels would appear. And it would begin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. The rest is property of the BBC.

_Sorry about the late update. Uni has just started for me and I've been really busy with orientation and the like. As promised, I bring action and a bit of a cliffy at the end. Sorry - couldn't resisit. :P Don't hate me too much for it. Thank you ever so much to _Lys_ - I totally owe you for all the errors you pick up on. :D_

_I have also begun to realise how hard it is to write the Weeping Angels. So I am totally amazed at anyone who can pull it off well. Not sure I have. But please leave me a review and tell me what you think. :) Enjoy! **

* * *

**_

_**Fifteen**_

Seconds later the angels were there, forming a loose circle around the three with sonic screwdrivers. No longer were they the innocent looking weeping angels. Their faces were twisted horrifically, pointed teeth bared and claws out stretched. Nobody had expected such fearsome expressions from such docile looking creatures.

"Look at them!" the Doctor exclaimed, as soon as the angels came into view; his head turning at such a speed to glance at each of them in turn. "It's ok, you've done it. They're here. Just keep looking at them," he continued, allowing a soothing quality into his voice, as he spoke to Morgana, Gwen and Arthur.

Beside the Time Lord, Rose and Merlin kept their own eyes on the angels, not taking their gaze off the horrid statues.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned and he knew she was asking 'what now?'

"Morgana, Gwen, Arthur," the Doctor shouted their names in quick succession. "Get out of here now. Slowly! Just back away slowly and keep your eyes on them."

The three of them nodded and began backing away. Merlin took his eyes off the angel he was watching for a moment, to glance at Arthur and was relieved to see he was actually moving with Morgana and Gwen.

As though sensing Merlin was looking at him, Arthur turned to glance at his manservant. And for a moment the two of them completely forgot about the angels. Something they instantly regretted when Gwen's terrified voice rang out.

"Arthur... no, Sire!" she yelled it and even in her panic she remembered to correct herself; ever the maid.

The Prince barely registered her voice as a cold tremor shuddered through his body, concentrating on his shoulder. It was the icy hand on death and Arthur knew it. Looking up, he gazed into the soulless eyes of the stone creature, just as he knew he would.

"Arthur!" the Prince heard them shouting again.

"Let him go, angel!" the Doctor's voice was commanding.

"_Why?_" The voice sounded inside his head and the Doctor knew, from the gasp behind him, that Merlin could hear it too.

"Spare him!" the Doctor continued. "Surely you must know of his greatness as King?"

"_Why?_" The question was repeated and Merlin couldn't help but notice how child-like the voice sounded. This was what it did to survive, he realised. It had never been questioned before. It was the equivalent of asking why humans should stop eating. It had no idea it was wrong.

"_This man will go on to be one of the greatest Kings this planet has seen. Without his guidance, Albion will never be born. Take him away now and the whole of this history will be destroyed._" The Doctor spoke again, but this time only the angels and Merlin heard him.

There was a long pause.

"What's happening?" Morgana asked, her eyes wide as they shot between the Doctor and the angel holding Arthur. And for some reason, Merlin suspected the ward already knew the answer. The way she looked between both the Doctor and the statue was similar to someone following a conversation. Perhaps her being a seer was the account for her apparent telepathy.

"He's speaking telepathically to them," Rose answered. Her voice interrupted Merlin's thoughts and he mentally kicked himself. Now was not the time to be questioning Morgana's actions.

"_We know of the one you call King Arthur and of his death,_" the angel spoke again and Merlin suppressed a shudder.

"_Then you know of his greatness and why I cannot allow you to take him._"

Another pause. "_Yes._"

"_Then you will spare him?"_

"_Yes."_

"Thank you," the Doctor spoke it out loud, before turning to the others. "Briefly take your eyes off the one holding Arthur,' he told them.

"What?" "Are in insane?" Rose and Merlin spoke at the same time.

"Listen, they are going to let him go. But I need you to look away so they can move," the Doctor assured them. "I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen to Arthur."

Everyone nodded and complied. Arthur let out a sigh as the icy chill left him and automatically reached up to rub the spot on his shoulder where the creature had held him. The stone grip had been painfully tight; it was bound to bruise.

"Now go!" the Doctor was shouting again and Morgana and Gwen needed no further telling. As quickly as they could the two of them, walked backwards, keeping their eyes on the statues before disappearing inside the castle.

"You too, Arthur."

"But, I..."

"Arthur," Merlin's tone was pleading again. "Please. Go."

The Prince swallowed as though he was considering arguing.

"Go!"

Arthur nodded quickly before turning and running back into the castle. He didn't stop running until he rounded a corner to find Morgana and Gwen already seated at the bottom of an abandoned staircase.

"They have to go up these stairs to get back to the main castle," Gwen stated simply as Morgana leapt up and encased the Prince in a hug.

"Morgana," Arthur said wearily. "I'm fine."

"I'm just checking," Morgana told him, pulling out of the hug and giving him a fierce look. "And you should sit down."

"Why? I don't need to rest. I should be out there, helping! I can't believe you convinced me to sit this out. If anything happens to Merlin..."

"We know, Arthur," Morgana replied with a sigh. And for once she didn't try and argue with him. "We know."

* * *

"Merlin, now!" the Doctor yelled it as soon as he knew Arthur was out of earshot; the thick stone walls of the castle were thicker than they looked.

"_Fríesest __stánas max__í__matus_," Merlin cried out, needing no further encouragement. And beside him, Rose caught a glimpse of the golden glow in his eyes, wondering why she hadn't noticed it from before. Tucking the thought to the back of her mind, she turned her attention back to the angels.

"Well, Doctor? Are they...?"

"Only one way of finding out," he replied and Merlin nodded.

Slowly they turned away. The Doctor closed his eyes, as Merlin looked down at his feet and Rose turned away. Seconds passed.

"Well?"

The Doctor opened his eyes as the others turned to look at him again. Slowly his face broke into the largest grin, instantly replicated on the others.

Rose let out a cheer and gathered Merlin up in an unexpected hug, as the Doctor watched on laughing slightly. His laughter faded, however as he turned his gaze to the angels and a pang of guilt sprung up inside him. He had tricked them. He'd convinced the angels to release Arthur, only to have them frozen for all eternity. Was that really fair?

"We did it!" Merlin cried out and the Doctor was brought out of his thoughts.

"No, Merlin," Rose replied as she released him. "_You_ did it. And don't think you're getting away with no hug, either," she turned her attention to the Doctor.

"Never would have dreamed it," he replied sweeping her up in his arms. They spun for a moment, before he carefully placed her down. "We're not done yet, though," he told them. "We still need to move them into the correct positions for looking at each other and then unfreeze them."

"Of course and then they will be like that for all eternity, right?" Merlin replied with a confirming question.

"Well, actually...." the Doctor trailed off, running a hand through his head, sheepishly as Merlin and Rose looked at him with wide eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own not. But you have probabaly figured that out already, right?

_Sorry for my lack in updating. I have been to busy with my first week of university. It really is just straight into the work; I've barely had enough time to do all my readings, let along write more FanFiction. However... I do bring you the next chapter. :) Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed so far - you guys always make my day. I'd also love to hear from all who have subscribed or favourited - I know you're out there and would love to read your opinions. :P _

_I am still under the impression that the characters in this are steadily getting more and more OOC. :S But I'm still enjoying writing it, which is what really counts, right? Anyway - I'll stop blabbing now so you can get on with the chapter. Please - Enjoy. :D _

**_

* * *

__Sixteen_**

"What?" Rose exclaimed, as the Doctor continued to look somewhat guilty. "What do you mean 'well actually'?"

"You mean the angels...?" Merlin trailed off, glanced over his shoulder at the statues.

"Weeell, there is always the possibility that, if the light was to go out, the angels could break contact and be able to move again. But it's only a possibility and there are numerous opinions regarding the exact hue of light and how they were frozen in the first place. Of course I've never heard of telekinesis being used to.."

"Ok, hold the technobabble," Rose cut him off.

"That wasn't technobabble," the Doctor pointed out.

"My bad," Rose replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's easy to be mistaken," he shrugged, completely oblivious to Rose's cynicism.

"Uh... I can help," Merlin interrupted and they both turned to look at him. "With the light problem."

"Really?"

"What did you have in mind?" the Doctor questioned.

"I can move the angels and unfreeze them, so they are looking at each other. And then, I can generate a light field around the statues, so they can stay like that. Would that help?"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"In other words – yes that would help," Rose smiled at the young warlock.

"I gathered,' Merlin returned the smile.

"Hold on, what about Uther?"

"What about him, Rose?" the Doctor replied.

"Well, he doesn't like magic," Rose pointed out. "What if he sees these angels statues, bathed in a magical light?"

"I can move the statues out into the forest, leave them there to gather moss, no one would notice."

"Are you sure?"

"What if Uther or a patrol unit or someone came across the statues?" Rose asked. "They might... I dunno," she shrugged.

"The Doctor could tell Uther that it's some sort of... science thing and that they shouldn't be touched. I think the King would be fine with that," Merlin suggested.

"You sure?" and Merlin nodded.

"Ok," the Doctor bobbed his head in accord. "Can you move the angels so they are looking at each other now and then unfreeze them?"

"Now?"

The Time Lord nodded again and in a matter of seconds, Merlin's eyes were glowing golden and the angels were moved and unfrozen. The ring of four angels would have looked quite artistic if it weren't for their horrific snarling faces.

"And I can generate the light field now, too, if you want," Merlin offered.

"And the light will stay there forever?" the Doctor looked somewhat sceptical.

"Yes, of course."

"But, won't it like," Rose began and the other two turned to look at her. "Won't it... drain your power or something?"

"Drain my power?" Merlin questions in a tone which implied Rose was suggesting something incredulous.

"I dunno,' Rose shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I thought perhaps..."

"Telekinetic power isn't physically connected to a certain being, Rose," the Doctor told her kindly. "The concept of magic draining someone of power is completely fictitious."

"Oh. Well, I did read it in a novel. Just thought it might have been real, seeing as most of the other fictitious stuff I know is turning out to be real."

"Not quite, But it was good thinking," and the two of them shared a smile before the Time Lord turned his attention back to Merlin. He then, like before, requestioned the sorcerer use his magic and moments later the angels were bathed in a golden light bubble.

"And you can move them into the forest, right?" Rose asked, receiving and nod in reply.

"I'll also create an invisibility shield so nobody else notices," Merlin told them.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor exclaimed and Rose was instantly reminded of a previous Doctor in a leather jacket.

Merlin smiled, "I won't be long. You can head back into the castle and tell the others, if you want."

Rose nodded in agreement and the young warlock didn't wait for a reply before both he muttered an incoherent phrase and both he and the angels disappeared.

"That is so Harry Potter!" Rose gushed to the Doctor and the Time Lord laughed.

"Oh and tell Arthur that I'm fine," Merlin's voice echoed softly around the small courtyard. The smile was evident in his voice.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose rounded the corner, holding hands, and were met with the sight of Arthur pacing while Morgana and Gwen sat on the stairs behind him. The Prince looked up as they approached and his eye widened. "Where's Merlin?" he demanded, looking past them down the corridor.

"Yes, the angels are defeated and yes, we're fine Arthur. Thanks for asking," Rose muttered darkly and the Doctor snorted before nudging her lightly.

"Merlin is fine," the Doctor answered Arthur with a slight smile. "He'll be here soon."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply to this, but Morgana cut him off. "And the angels?" the ward asked as she and Gwen stood to greet the two newcomers.

"They're gone," the Doctor replied solemnly and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"They won't be bothering us again?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"No," Rose answered this time and the Prince nodded before going back to staring down the corridor for the first signs of Merlin.

Fifteen minutes passed, but it seemed like an age for Arthur. Beside him he could vaguely hear the other four discussing something, but his eyes remained glued to the other end of the passageway. He was actually surprising himself with how much he was worried for Merlin, even though the Doctor had told him he was safe. Besides, Merlin was just his manservant, he told himself. But the more time he spent with him, the less relevant that excuse was. Merlin was his friend, possibly even more than that. Not that the Prince would ever admit, let alone think about those feelings in great detail.

Arthur's thoughts were suddenly interrupted (thankfully, just in time) when there was movement from the end of the hallway. Merlin. And the Prince had never been so happy to see his manservant. It took all his will power to stop himself from running and enveloping Merlin up in a hug.

"Merlin!" he gasped.

And, as though he knew what Arthur was restraining himself from, Merlin walked slowly and calmly toward them. Stopping a foot in front of the Prince, he bowed slightly.

"Sire," and Arthur saw the cheeky glint in his servant's eyes and the small smile gracing his lips. The boy was doing it on purpose!

Merlin was about to turn to the Doctor and Rose to tell them that it was done, but Arthur was unable to hold back any longer. The Prince quickly closed the gap between them and threw his arms around the other's thinner form. He smiled gratefully into Merlin's shoulder as he felt Merlin's own arms loop around his waist.

"I thought I'd lost you," Arthur admitted, whispering into Merlin's ear.

"It takes more than a couple of statues to lose me," Merlin retorted, but his tone was caring and appreciative of Arthur's own emotions.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," and Arthur leaned into his servant more and Merlin was surprised to hear his voice thick with feeling; he did care, after all.

"I'll try not to, Arthur," Merlin replied giving his Prince a light squeeze.

Arthur nodded into his shoulder and was about to let out a peaceful sigh when there was a cough from behind them. Instantly the two of them sprang apart and Rose pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

Blushing deeply, Arthur cleared his throat, "We should...uh," he coughed again, deepening his voice to make himself sound more gruff and manly. "We should go and inform my father of what has happened."

"Of course," Morgana quickly replied, shooting a sly smile in the direction of Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur nodded brusquely and led the way back along the corridor.

"Ah, Sire," Gwen interrupted. "The King's throne room is this way," she pointed, "up the stairs."

"Right," Arthur turned and marched up the stairs, the others following behind him. None of them noticed as the Doctor and Rose shared a private smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I merely am borrowing the below characters from the BBC. The plot, however and certain names of certain mythical beasts are also mine. :P

_And now on to chapter 17. A smashing chapter with some lovely writing, in which Uther has the Doctor and Rose rewarded. Also in which there aren't any swallows, though I think you can hear a starling... Ok, ok - no more Monty Python. _

_Anyway, thanks must go to _pachysam _once again, who gave me the idea of including the "dragon" once again. It's just a brief bit, but thank you all the same. Thanks also to all those who have reviewed, alerted and favourited. Also for those who are interested - this is the third last chapter. I have one more plus an epilogue. Please - Enjoy! _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Seventeen_**

"They're gone?" Uther looked steadily at the Doctor, before turning his eyes to his son. Arthur nodded.

"We were able to interfere with the tele-"

"We were able to freeze them, Sire," Rose cut the Doctor off, before he got too technical for the King.

"Freeze them?" Uther frowned.

"If you'll allow me to explain, Sire," the Doctor continued, after shooting a small glare at his companion.

"Can you do so in simple terms, Doctor?"

Rose stifled a giggle as the Doctor looked affronted for a moment before nodding. "The angels..." he paused only two words in, trying to think of an appropriate way of describing what the angels did. "They kill by looking at their victims; however they can be defeated by simply looking at each other, thus killing themselves. That's why they are often depicted as weeping angels. They can't risk looking at each other."

"I see," the King nodded. "Go on."

"We were able to get them to look at each other, my Lord."

"Good," Uther approved. "So where are they now? Have you just left them in my courtyard?"

"We moved the statues into the forest nearby," the Doctor continued, as the others behind him nodded in agreement. "They should not be disturbed, under any circumstances."

The King nodded once more.

"They are also flooded with a golden light," the Time Lord told them. Behind him, Merlin shifted slightly. "This is part of their nature, Sire. When they are killed, the light is automatically created to ensure they do not stop looking at each other, even in the darkness."

"It's not sorcery?"

"No," was the blunt reply. "It is simply part of their physiology."

Uther nodded again, pondering his reply. "Then I shall ensure no one is to touch them. You have my word, Doctor."

The Time Lord bowed his head solemnly in thanks before he broke out in a cheerful grin. "Excellent. That's that sorted then. Allons-y aye, Rose." And his companion couldn't help but smile back. His cheerfulness was infectious.

"Allons-y?" Morgana frowned.

"It means 'let's go'," Rose replied.

"You're leaving?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"So soon?" Morgana's eyes widened as though she didn't want the pair to go.

"But, Doctor. You must be rewarded," Uther cut in and all eyes turned to him again. "Please, Camelot owes you its thanks."

The Doctor glanced at Rose, who gave a tiny shrug. "Well, I spose we could stay a little longer," and he grinned.

* * *

Two hours later found the Doctor and Rose back in the great hall and throne room. Rose had changed into another dress, borrowed from Morgana's vast cupboard; the Doctor remained in his pinstriped suit. Together they were knelt at King Uther's feet. To one side they could see Morgana and her maid, Gwen smiling fondly at them. On the other, Arthur and Merlin stood, looks of gratitude showing on their faces.

"Well, this is original," Rose murmured sarcastically; so quietly that only the Doctor heard her.

"What did you expect?" the Doctor responded. "He's a King. They knight people. That's what royalty do when they reward someone."

"Just saying; it's getting a bit old."

"But you've only been knighted once before!"

"Well, how many times have you been knighted then?"

"1681, if you are including today," was the whispered reply.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rose muttered before the pair's attention was drawn back to the King as he gently tapped firstly the Doctor's shoulders.

"I dub thee, Sir Doctor of..." he paused and the hall went silent. "Of..."

The Doctor cleared his throat and with a cheeky grin at Rose, answered for Uther. "TARDIS, my Lord."

If Uther was puzzled by the name he did not show it. "I dub thee, Sir Doctor of Tardis." The blade rested lightly on the Doctor's shoulder before it moved to Rose's. "And I dub thee, Dame Rose of Tardis." Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who simply shrugged at her, before breaking out in a grin again.

"Arise, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose of Tardis. Knight and Lady of Camelot."

And as the two of them rose to their feet and turned to the waiting crowd, cheers erupted. And even behind them, the two travellers could hear the King clapping his thanks.

"Well, this is certainly more warm and welcoming than last time," Rose muttered through her gracious smiles.

"Victorian England, Camelot – there is a distinct difference, you're right Rose."

"So Dame Rose of TARDIS now?" She looked sideways at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate _and_ of TARDIS," the Doctor corrected her and she laughed at the seriousness in his voice. It wasn't long before he was laughing too.

* * *

"Are you sure you cannot stay longer?" Morgana asked the two travellers', somewhat sadly.

It was the next morning and Rose and the Doctor were already in the courtyard preparing to head back to the TARDIS. Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin had all joined the pair in farewell. A feast had been held after their official knighting ceremony the previous night with both Rose and the Time Lord as guests of honour. Morgana had even managed to pull a few strings, allowing Merlin and Gwen to be excused from their usual serving duties. After all, they too had helped greatly in the defeat of the angels.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor as he shook his head and gave them a regrettable smile. "Always moving on, isn't that right Rose?" And she nodded. There was a pregnant pause before Arthur spoke up.

"We owe you both thanks," he told them as the other three with him bobbed their heads in furious accord.

"It's yourselves you should be thanking," Rose replied. "We wouldn't have been able to do anything if it weren't for you all." And she glanced meaningfully at Merlin in silent thanks.

"She's right," the Doctor commented, shooting a grin at Rose. "But then, she nearly always is."

"Nearly always?" Rose tilted her head in a mock frown.

"Yup," the Doctor popped the p, as he often did and moved on to grin cheekily at the others. "But we really must be heading off,' he added, the tone in his voice changing.

"We'll walk you out," Arthur said.

"Uh... no no, it's fine. We wouldn't want to impose..." the Doctor tugged an earlobe. He didn't realyy want to have to explain the TARDIS to the future king of Camelot and his companions.

"It's no trouble," Morgana smiled.

"We insist."

Rose glanced at the Doctor who shrugged. "Of course then."

As the six of them left the courtyard and heading for the drawbridge, the voice of the trapped Vorkey sounded a farewell inside the Doctor's head.

"_Farewell Doctor, the three-fold man of Gallifrey. I bid you luck in your travels and warn you of _their_ returning._"

"_Kilgharrah!_" the Doctor responded, a hint of surprise leeching into his thoughts. "_Wait. _Their _returning?"_ he questioned, making sure not to show his confusion or discomfort on the outside.

"_The ghosts and the darkness, the knocking and the extermination and the children, the death and the life._"

"_I see what Merlin meant about your cryptic messages,_" he thought._ "Being trapped in that cave must have sent you insane, Kilgharrah,_" the Doctor continued more scornfully than he had intended as his mind reeled in a number of unpleasant ways. Ghosts? Darkness? Children? Death...?

"_I will not be trapped for long, Doctor. I will be freed and you will not be here to stop me!" _was the roaring reply.

"_Goodbye, Vorkey,_" the Doctor muttered wearily in his head, suddenly wanting to end the conversation. "_I thank you for the warning."_

"_Goodbye then, Time Lord_," came the whispered reply; contrasting greatly to the roar from before. And then the Vorkey was gone, as quickly as he had arrived.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as he paused in his steady walking, her hand grasped in his.

"Mmm?"

"You ok?"

"Always," and they shared a smile, even as the Doctor thought through the images of death the Vorkey had implanted in his mind.

* * *

A/N - Addtional - _Lastly, I would love to hear everyone's opinion regarding the Arthur/Merlin relationship in this story. Should I make it more obvious (i.e. including a possible kiss at the end/them getting together etc)? Or should I keep it at a very very strong friendship with no obvious sexual actions between them (i.e. including a hug at the end etc.)?? I am unsure at the moment and would love to hear everyone's opinion on the matter. I will be going with what my readers (i.e. you guys!) want to see more. :) _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **If you're reading this, then you've probabaly got some idea of how much I don't own the below characters. Only the plot is mine. :)

_I do apologise for the lateness in update. I've been up to my eyeballs in uni work and readings etc etc. However, I have actually managed to finish writing this. :D Below is the second last chapter and the last chapter (epilogue) will be posted a couple of days afterwards. _

_Thank you to everyone who gave their opinion on the M/A slash matter - all will be revealed in the last chapter. :P And thank you, as always, to my unofficial beta, _Obwohl. _Thanks must also go to _robson3010_ who asked for the inclusion in this chapter and gave me the idea to write it. Hope it's what you had in mind. :) _

_I'm (once again) unsure of the IC-ness of everyone in this... :S And I'm not entirely happy with the farewell/ending of this chapter. I think I'll blame uni. Hope you still enjoy, however. And don't forget to review, too. :P _

* * *

_**Eighteen**_

"Where exactly are you headed to?" Morgana asked the Doctor and Rose as the six of them meandered along, slowly getting closer to the TARDIS.

"Oh you know," the Doctor replied with a grin. "Here, there."

"Everywhere, anywhere," Rose continued.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted as Merlin stopped beside him; his eyes staring intently into the forest on his left.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned his manservant's actions, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I... I thought I just..."

"What is it?"

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, following his gaze.

"I thought I just saw... Gaius," the young sorcerer whispered causing the other five to exchanged glances.

"Merlin..." Rose began softly before trailing off.

"Merlin, Gaius is -"

"I know," Merlin cut the Prince off. "But I also know what I saw and I know it was him."

Arthur looked at Morgana who simply shrugged.

"There!" Merlin suddenly cried out, pointing into the forest. "Did you see him?" he asked, turning quickly to look at the others as tears stung in his wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but we didn't see anything," the Doctor said gently.

"You just weren't looking hard enough," Merlin retorted and before anyone could stop him, he ran into the forest.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out and without a seconds thought he raced after his servant.

"Come on, then!" the Doctor headed after them, quickly followed by Rose and Gwen.

"You want me to run?" Morgana called after them incredulously. "In this dress?"

"My lady," Gwen's voice echoed amongst the trees.

"Oh, ok," Morgana muttered, lifting her skirts in a well practised manner. "I'm coming."

Merlin kept on running, ignoring the fact that Arthur was just behind him and calling out. He had seen Gaius, the warlock was sure of it. He blinked and felt the wetness of tears. It was Gaius. It had to be. Merlin slowed as he came to a clearing, not unlike the one where he left the angels. With the back of his hand he wiped his cheeks and realised the clearing was not as clear as he had previously thought.

A slightly raised stone platform rested in the ground in the centre of the clearing. Moss had grown on it and a sprinkling of leaves covered it from last fall.

"Merlin!?" Arthur's voice sounded panicked and close as Merlin stepped forward toward the stone.

"Here Arthur," Merlin called back, surprising even himself with the contentedness in his voice.

"Merlin?" Arthur entered the clearing, his eyes locking instantly onto his servant. "What did I say about not worrying me again?"

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, not turning to look at the Prince.

"Merlin? Arthur?" the Doctor, Rose and Gwen entered the clearing, followed moments later by Morgana who was no longer scowling at having to run in her dress.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asked when the manservant didn't reply again.

Merlin responded by falling to the ground, kneeling in front of the stone platform, hidden from the others. Slowly he brushed a hand across it, clearing the leaves and revealing the writing beneath.

'Merlin!" Arthur's tone now had a hint of anger in it.

Tears streamed down Merlin's face as he drowned out everyone else. He had found it. The stone platform. It was a gravestone.

"I found it," he murmured out loud. "I found _him_."

"Him? Gaius?" the five others stepped forward to gather around Merlin and the gravestone.

"Oh..." Rose's mouth opened in surprise.

"I knew I'd seen him," Merlin whispered and Arthur knelt down beside him, a comforting hand once again resting on his servant's shoulder. Silently and slowly they all read the gravestone, each too wrapped up in their own feelings and thoughts to speak.

**Here Lies Gaius**

**Court Physician to Camelot and it's King**

**1142 – 1223**

**May he Rest in Peace**

**"_I will always watch over you"_**

And Merlin suspected the final engraving on the headstone was meant for him. Not bothering to blink back his tears, Merlin looked again at the dates carved. He had no idea how they fit in with his disappearance and returning to the past, but somehow he knew that they didn't need to be questioned.

Suddenly through all the tears, Merlin broke out into a contented, yet joyous smile. He was kneeling at his father-figure's grave and yet somehow everything in the world felt right. The young warlock couldn't even begin to explain it. He'd found the grave and his link to Gaius in the small clearing and suddenly he felt lighter somehow.

"Merlin," Arthur's husky voice broke through the servant's thoughts and he turned to look at his Prince; still grinning through the tears.

"Arthur, it's fine,' he reassured. Turning to the others and their saddened faces, he smiled until he received smiles in return. It was then he knew they should be moving on; or rather the Doctor and Rose should be moving on. Merlin, himself would be back to visit the gravesite and clear it, giving Gaius the respect he deserved. Even in death.

* * *

Barely fifteen minutes later, the now dry eyed group of six found themselves standing outside a large wooden blue box; known to two of the group as the TARDIS.

"Well, this is where we must leave you," the Doctor announced, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"What? Here?" Arthur frowned; confused.

"Yup."

"But..." Morgana joined Arthur in his confusion.

"You mean the blue box, don't you?" Merlin said. "That's how you're leaving."

Rose glanced sideways at the Doctor and cocked an eyebrow. "You're certainly smarter than you look, Merlin," the Doctor told him with a large grin.

"You're telling me," Arthur muttered under his breath, coughing slightly when Morgana elbowed him.

"But... Forgive me for asking, but how is that possible?" Gwen asked, cutting in before Merlin could respond again.

"Oh, um..." the Doctor trailed off. "It's... it's really rather complicated."

"Trust me, it is," Rose added. "Even he doesn't know half of it."

"Rose!" the Doctor said pointedly, as though he had been meaning to sound impressive to the four others and she had just ruined it.

"Sorry."

There was an awkward pause, during which Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen merely stared at the TARDIS, trying to work out how this meant the Doctor and Rose were leaving.

"Anyway," the Doctor commented. "Must really be off."

"But, we don't understand," Arthur repeated.

Rose and the Doctor merely smiled this time. "You'll see," the former told them.

"But, firstly," the Doctor began again, "thank you, again. Thank you, all of you," and the smile he gave them this time was not large and cheeky, but sincere and appreciative.

"And secondly," Rose put in, as though the whole conversation had been rehearsed between the two of them. "It was wonderful to meet you all. You really don't know how... wonderful."

"Come on, Rose, no spoilers. You know the rules."

"Spoilers?" Morgana frowned.

"Thanks for the loan of the clothes," Rose replied, completely ignoring the question as she gave the King's ward a brief hug. Rose then moved on to hug the remaining three Camelot residents, murmuring her thanks to them once again. And to Merlin she murmured her good luck.

"She is one for the hugs," the Doctor told them fondly.

"And he is one for the waves," Rose retorted cheekily, getting a laugh from everyone. "Trust me."

"But now we really must be off."

Arthur nodded, not bothering to try and understand anymore. "Thank you, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose. You won't be forgotten here, I give you my word."

The Doctor nodded and gave them a cheery wave (eliciting a laugh from them all) before he and Rose quickly slipped into the wooden box.

"What do you think _they'll_ think?" Rose asked, referring to others outside when the TARDIS door was closed firmly behind her. "Not sorcery?"

The Doctor shrugged. "What, you think they'll go to Uther?"

Rose thought about it. "No. Besides he wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway."

The Doctor nodded in accord. "You want to watch their reactions?" Rose didn't need the cheeky grin which followed to convince her to join him at the console by the TV screen.

* * *

"There surely can't be that much room in there!" Morgana exclaimed. "No wonder Rose wanted to borrow some of my clothes. She wouldn't have room to have any of her own."

"You think they live in there?" Arthur asked.

"Well, why else would they-" Merlin was cut off as the blue box began to whirr, sending fallen leaves flying.

"It's disappearing!" Arthur shouted over the noise as the box began to dematerialise.

Seconds later, the four of them stood in an empty clearing, the air still as it had been before. The sound of the universe had long faded.

"Do you think it was sorcery?" Arthur asked no one in particular, as he turned and they began the long walk back to the castle.

"No," Gwen, Morgana and Merlin replied in unison.

"I think I was science," Merlin continued and his thoughts turned once again to Gaius.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **The below characters to not belong to me. They are all properties of the BBC

_Well - here it is. The last chapter/epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed, subscribed and/or favourited. You guys seriously rock! :P And you never fail to make my day. This chapter is therefore dedicated to you all - especially to my regular reviewers (you know who you are. :P) _

_Lastly - I hope you all like how I decided to end this. The voting was rather close with the whole A/M slash issue and I think I calculated correctly, so please enjoy that (and if not - feel free to go back and read my fic _Learning_. You may find it more enjoyable if you disagree with how I ended this.) But really, just enjoy all of it, just as I have enjoyed writing it. :)_

_**

* * *

**_

Nineteen

Epilogue

A week later Uther, King of Camelot stood over the now carefully cleaned gravestone. His eyes misted over as he placed a small wreath of flowers on it. Then closing his eyes, he whispered a small prayer to his physician, his adviser and most importantly: his friend.

"I will miss you, Gaius," he murmured somewhat mournfully. Then, as he stepped back to re-read the inscription on the stone, the wind howled around him. And he could have sworn that whispered words sounded in his ears.

"_I know, Sire. I know._"

Then the wind stopped howling through the trees and all was still once more. Still and contented.

And Uther smiled slightly.

* * *

Merlin watched Arthur rather intently as the Prince ate his dinner that night. Sighing, the latter dropped the spoon and looked up at his servant with an accusing look.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Sire?" Merlin put on, as Arthur liked to call it, his 'innocent' tone.

"_Mer_lin. You've been staring at me so much, I've gone way past the point of thinking there is something on my face. What is it? Have a grown an extra head or something?" He was almost daring Merlin to agree.

"No, my lord. It's... nothing."

Arthur pointed a finger at him. "You know I can tell when you're lying."

Merlin simply raised an eyebrow, a skill he surely must have learnt from Gaius.

"Ok, perhaps not," Arthur admitted.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking? Who ever knew you were capable of such things," Arthur said mockingly, leaning back in his chair. When Merlin didn't reply, Arthur frowned and sat up again, his eyes softening. "Merlin...?"

"I guess, I just couldn't really believe that you cared that much for me the other week. Obviously got it wrong. Should have known it wouldn't have lasted," Merlin turned away, having clearly referred to Arthur's previous taunting. It was then that the Prince realised he had hurt him. Of course he cared. He cared more than anything; more than Merlin himself could imagine.

"Merlin," Arthur stood and crossed the room to the window where his servant stood. "I do care," he firmly told him and gently placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders, turning him to face his Prince. "Look at me, Merlin."

Merlin turned his face upwards, blue eyes meeting blue.

"I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. But I care for you, Merlin. I worry about you when something happens or if you're late. I don't know what I'd do without you and it always pains me to see you upset," Arthur said. "Don't you ever think otherwise, ok."

Merlin nodded and swallowed. This coming from Arthur was almost unbelievable. If it hadn't been for the Prince's steady hands on his shoulders he probably would have thought he imagined it all.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin."

"Thank you," and Merlin ducked his head only to have it brought up again by Arthur's cool finger's under his chin.

"No, Merlin," and the servant frowned slightly. "Thank _you_." With that Arthur bent his neck to press a kiss against the smooth skin of Merlin's forehead, before embracing him in a hug again.

"Arthur?" they both simultaneously pulled back, Arthur with a quizzical look on his face. "Did you just show... affection?"

The Prince blushed, before swallowing nervously. "No," he said. "That wasn't really affection."

"No?"

"No," Arthur breathed, frightfully aware of how close they were. "This is," he leant forward to capture Merlin's lips with his, deepening the kiss as the other leaned into him, looping his arms around his neck.

After what seemed an age, they broke apart breathless.

"That was..." Merlin whispered.

"Unexpected?" Arthur cut in, eyes wide and clearly not wanting Merlin to think that. "Wrong? Because I'll never-"

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted. "It was nice," and he smiled.

"Oh."

Merlin nodded and then leant forward again, into Arthur.

* * *

Far below in the courtyard beneath Arthur's room, Morgana and Gwen walked arm in arm. The former stopped suddenly as she looked up and saw the silhouette of Arthur and Merlin embracing in the window.

"My lady?" Gwen questioned.

Morgana grinned wickedly and quickly gestured to the window.

"Oh, I see," Gwen giggled into her hands.

"So can the whole courtyard," Morgana pointed out, with a quick glance around. "I'll have to mention that to Arthur."

Gwen nodded, a smile plastered on her face. "It's about time, though."

"Most definitely," Morgana agreed and the two of them shared a look before continuing along, pretending they hadn't seen a thing.

* * *

Rose sat back in the jump seat, watching as the Doctor raced around the TARDIS console.

"You know, I'm starting to see a pattern here," she told him.

"What's that, Rose?"

"All this stone stuff. First Petrifold Regression on New Earth, then all the stone statue stuff in Ancient Rome."

"I did do a great job with that statue of you."

"Mum still has the postcard," Rose grinned at him, tongue poking out between her teeth. "But first them and now this with the Weeping Angels."

"That is a lot of stone," the Doctor admitted, pausing in his mad dash around the room.

"You don't think it's all connected?"

The Doctor frowned as though considering it, then broke out into a smile again. "Nah, can't be."

Rose nodded, suddenly thoughtful again. "Ok then. So what happened to Camelot after we left?"

"You know the myth, Rose."

"Seriously though? Arthur and Gwen?"

The Doctor nodded. "But he barely even looked at her!" Rose exclaimed. "And what about the chemistry between Arthur and Merlin. I can't have been imagining that."

"Just because he married Guinevere doesn't mean-"

"And she did end up running off with Lancelot," Rose suddenly added in, catching on and breaking into a smile again.

"Exactly," the Doctor commented with a return smile.

"But you never see or hear about any of this in my time!"

"Myth's change, remember," the Doctor pointed out again, joining her on the jump seat.

"Oh yeah."

"Besides, I don't think many people would believe it."

Rose laughed, "Merlin, the old wizard complete with beard and the young King Arthur. Nah, I'm not seeing that."

"Probably for the best. Anyway, we know the real story behind the legend now."

"That we do," Rose nodded. "And thank you, Doctor."

The Time Lord smile broadly. "You're most welcome, Dame Rose," he bowed his head.

"Stop that!" Rose laughed, teasingly. "Tell me where we're off to next?"

"I was thinking the making of Stonehenge. Just keeping it with the stone theme," he grinned as Rose hit him playfully.

"Doctor!" she mock-whinged.

"I've already set it to random," the Doctor replied throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Always moving on," answered Rose.

The two of them shared a grin, simply happy in each other's company. Thoughts of Arthur and Merlin and Camelot were suddenly far from Rose's mind as they prepared for their next adventure. The thoughts of the Vorkey's warnings, however, remained fresh as ever in the Doctor's head. And just like Arthur and Merlin, he wondered how much longer he and Rose would have together.

- THE END -

* * *

A/N Additional - _Ok, so I went for the happy, yet foreboding ending there with the Arthur and Merlin slash. :P_ _I'd love to hear everyone's opinion on this - especially those who have just subscribed or favourited but never reviewed. I always love to hear what people think, even if it's constructive criticism. :) Thank you very muchly! _


End file.
